Let Her Go
by Falitag07
Summary: Paige is 25 years old and is a teacher at the University of Pennsylvania, she has been teaching for 3 years. Emily is 20 years old and is in her second year of University of Pennsylvania, she has being single since Maya in high school and haven't found a girl that makes her believe in love again. What will happen when they met? Is Paige ready to love somebody? paily multichapter
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is my second story to those who read A New Chapter in my life, this is the story I had been talking in old the Authors Note, Im stuck with this idea and I had to do it so here we go, hope you like it. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**EMILY POV:**

So just so you know Im here with Aria at UPEN I got a scholarship at the end for swimming even though my shoulder is not the best I work hard and start making good times that made believe I was worth it, so I spend a lot of time training and making my exercise for my shoulder. Aria and me change to a small apartment, so we split rent and expenses, and think is the best decision, she can bring Ezra anytime and I can bring girls, well the last stamen I don't do it I have been single since high school when I lost her my love my true love, I date a couple of time but nothing serious there hasn't being a girl that makes me feel that way again and maybe it wont be another one, so I just wake up go for a run or the gym depends of the day, then to classes, then to swim practice and then to work depends of the day or make homework. Aria is working to in an art gallery some days, but if she is not here she is with Ezra.

_Aria: Where are you now?_

_Emily: What?_

_Aria: You just go somewhere in your mind and sometimes is weird._

_Emily: I was just thinking second year we are haft way to the end and I don't know what my plans from there are._

_Aria: Well Ezra is asking me to stay and maybe teach here._

_Emily: Really?_

_Aria: Yeah, you can stay, we can look for a job in a clinic you are studding physiotherapist and you are good in school I think you could find a job here and live together._

_Emily: I think Ezra wants you to live with him._

_Aria: Well we could find a bigger place and live together so you don't expend too much money alone or find a new roommate. _

_Emily: I will think about it, we need to hurry up with this breakfast we have class._

_Aria: Yeah Humanity & Values with McCullers hate extra credit class but we need it._

_Emily: Do you know him? I think I have him in English too._

_Aria: Yeah I know her; I took English last semester with her._

_Emily: Oh god the one that you hate but you love?_

_Aria: That's the one._

_Emily: So she is good but she is bad._

_Aria: She is a great teacher don't get me wrong but she will make the class so difficult and hard that at the end you will hate and love at the same time. And she is pretty._

_Emily: She is gay?_

_Aria: She is weird, she has this engagement ring for I think two years last semester maybe she got married in the summer I don't know, but I never saw her with anybody guy or girl and Ezra doesn't talk about it is like a secret I don't know is weird._

_Emily: So Ezra and her are friends?_

_Aria: I don't know sometimes he tells me she is going for a coffee or a drink with her I don't know, why so many questions?_

_Emily: Just curious about her she sounds interesting. _

_Aria: She is she finish college in two and haft years she is brilliant, she has a small office on the library and in the walls she has all the books she had read and they are a lot, she is awesome._

_Emily: I get what you said love her and hate her._

_Aria: Yeah, weird. So let's go, she doesn't like people being late._

**PAIGE POV:**

So this is my 3 year teaching here in UPEN I have one more class this semester I share English with Ezra because he took Letters one of Miss Shane class because she wont teach this year. And I have my favorite class Humanity & Values, they also offer me assistant coach of swim team, I will love to but I don't think I have the time to travel.

_Paige: Hello students welcome to your 2 hours class Mondays and Fridays 9 am to 11 am, Im Miss McCullers and this is Humanity & Values and I have some points, but if the girl with the brown hair let me talk I will tell you._

_Emily: What me?_

_Paige: Last name?_

_Emily: Fields, Emily Fields._

_Paige: Miss Fields and oh Miss Montgomery we met again._

_Aria: Miss McCullers nice to see you again._

_Paige: Well I think we have somebody that knows my rule so please tell them._

_Aria: She teach English and this class, she is engaged or married I don't know and some rules are be on time, don't talk when she is talking, homework's should handed Wednesday or Thursday noon because on Friday we will talk about it, mostly all her class are about projects and essays so I don't know how you are gonna grade this one._

_Paige: Perfect, good job, Im still engaged Montgomery someday married thank you, and by the way this is a project class._

_Emily: But why don't we give you the homework on Friday in our class._

_Paige: Because in here I make the rules and my rule is you gonna gave it on Wednesday or Thursday. Miss Fields, there is a door and you still have time to change class, but if you stay you gonna learn that here the things are easy and outside of this door life is harder so is your choice._

_Emily: Sorry._

_Paige: So like I was saying this is project class for this Wednesday or Thursday I want you to make and essay telling me how you gonna give back what you have, for example last semester I had this basketball superstar and he make a team in a foster house and teach them and actually won second place in a tournament, some of this kids has a scholarship in high school and he still going with them to play so I want you to think what you have the other people needs and make a list of options that will be good for a project, on Friday I will let you know which option you should follow and if I don't like either of your option I will give me my options at the end of you essay. _

_Aria: Miss McCullers, should it be relate to our major or not?_

_Paige: It could be, but you are studying English so it is easy for you but some are studying Mechanics or Engineer so maybe you wont find something that is relate to your major think about something you could give back to the world. Look kids you are here because you are lucky you have a family that maybe has the money or the knowledge that you will need a major in life for maybe gain more money at work or just because it looks good on your CV, but your parents work hard to pay here UPEN, or because you got a scholarship on some sport but somebody is paying you to studying the school, bank, government, somebody believes you are gifted so outside of this room somebody doesn't have this opportunity so I want you to be grateful to the world and give something back. On Friday we will talk more about this so think about it and write down, you have the next haft and hour to start your homework._

It was small class I think I start to gain a reputation here and most of the students are afraid to have me, all of then take one class and I don't see them anymore in another class so I was impress that Miss Montgomery is here again, she is a great student, but she ask a lot and now she brings a friend so I hope she is a great student like Montgomery.

Class finished and I went to the library to spend my next to hours reading and planning my English class on Wednesday three hour class in one day 9 am to 12 pm, I see the list of students and I see here Emily Fields, so she will be in my two class I don't think she will like that, actually I don't recommended so for her good she should dish one of the class. I had lunch and then go to the pool for my daily swimming; I have to finish at 4 pm because the team is here at 5 pm.

_Coach: So are you gonna help me this year Paige?_

_Paige: Hi Coach._

_Coach: Come on Paige Im not your coach anymore you can call me Lauren, you were a great swimmer I don't know why you didn't go to the Olympic Swim Camp and then you stop coming to some of the training and lost your scholarship._

_Paige: Sorry I had a lot in my mind at the time and I didn't have time for swimming._

_Coach: Yeah you said that, but here you are swimming perfect like always some of this girls need you, they are good but they are not you._

_Paige: I know, but I don't have time coach you training is 5 pm to 7:30 pm and on Saturday 10 am to 12 pm and then you have to go to the meets and I have personal stuff that I can have to take care every day._

_Coach: Think about it Paige you will have an open hour if you need to go somewhere but I will love your help here, Im sure you will be good for them._

_Paige: I will think about. See you around Coach._

_Coach: Lauren, Lauren, McCullers._

**EMILY POV:**

So classes were good, I don't think she likes me.

_Emily: She hates me._

_Aria: First day, she hates everybody don't worry, you will show her you are a good student. _

_Emily: I have her on Wednesday too, Oh god this semester will suck._

_Aria: Come on Emily, don't be scare you are a great student, finish your homework because you have swim practice._

_Emily: I know._

I almost finish my essay for Wednesday; I want to give to her at the end of my English class. I went to the pool and get ready for practice.

_Coach: Welcome back kids, we have some new teammates and some old ones, Fields last year you did a great job as a Capitan so you will begin as a Capitan but remember keep your hard work or I will change my decision. I working on having and assistant coach this year, one of the best swimmer I had in years hope she says yes, because you will need her help. So girls ready to swim?_

_Girls: YES COACH._

_Coach: Lets go._

**PAIGE POV:**

The first day back to classes it was good, I was tired but I just want to cuddle with her.

_Paige: Hi baby. Looking good._

_Ashley: Hi beautiful, did you meet a prettier blonde student?_

_Paige: Nah, nobody has your blonde hear and your green eyes._

_Ashley: Good answer. Did you bring me food?_

_Paige: What, and Lucy where is she?_

_Ashley: Her kid have and accident or I don't know she left a couple of hours._

_Paige: I gonna kill her._

_Ashley: Paige is okay I can be alone you know and there is a lot of people outside that take care of me too so relax._

_Paige: Okay I will go for food, Chinese?_

_Ashley: Paige, just because you love Chinese doesn't means everybody does._

_Paige: Okay I will bring you Mexican for you and Chinese for me._

_Ashley: Okay, love you._

_Paige: Love you baby._

I get out and look for food as far as I know because I know she is tired and I know if I spend too much time she will be sleeping when I come back. And that's exactly what happens.

_Nurse: She is sleep, sorry._

_Paige: Yeah I knew that, well I have Mexican food if you want it._

_Nurse: Okay thank you, Miss McCullers, today was pretty bad for her one of the kids she spend time die._

_Paige: Oh, she didn't tell me that._

_Nurse: Sorry, so she is tired and maybe she will sleep until tomorrow, but if you need something I have the night shift let me know._

_Paige: Okay thank you, take the food with you, enjoy._

So Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturday I spend the night with her and the other days I spend the night at our apartment because I have earlier classes and have to change clothes, but I spend a lot of time with her all the days but I cant stay all nights. I hope she will be home soon, it have being a couple of months here at the hospital and the doctor haven't told me when she is going home with me. She has good days and bad days I guess today will be one of those bad days.

**REVIEW IDEAS, OPINIONS, SOMETHING. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH ASHLEY? HOW DO YOU THINK THE MET? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Im so happy for your reviews and followers is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Guest: who ask for another chapter soon here is for you! Xoxo**

**Alexzmc: No Lauren no es McCullers estaba jugando con ella porque le dijo Coach y ella le dijo McCullers como cuando era su alumna en realidad se apellida Seal, Ashley esta enferma aun no se pero el titulo de esta historia es por ella en si ya veremos.**

**ov4arenko: the other two girls study in other city so maybe I could make it happen when they go back to Rosewood for holidays but I don't know yet.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAIGE POV:**

Tuesday and Thursday are my free day I go to my office 10 am to 1 pm then have lunch and the go for swimming and the go to Ashley, is like a routine you know, same stuff all the days but this is my life, I wasn't supposed to teach I stay here because Ashley couldnt move because of her treatment, my father always told me I made my life around her but I love her, she is amazing, I meet her when I start college and I was so impress with her she was a teacher here, she teach English and Letters and she was one of those teacher that put a spell on you. It was hard at the beginning I was the swim star and she was the best teacher in this college we didn't want to risk anything, and then she went a talk to the principal and told our story and we start dating one year later she ask me to merry her and we planned everything until she got sick again and we stop our wedding plans, I move with her I finish college earlier and start working us a teacher. She has been writing a book, but of course I cant read it until she finish it, she write a couple of novels and she is pretty great. She is the typical blonde with green eyes that you think she is not smart but then she open her beautiful mouth and she can teach you the world. I still remember the first day of class she said "Hi guys Im Miss Shine and I gonna be the best teacher you ever had" and she was I still can see the smile she gave me and then start talking and realize she was like me a great student loves sports and start running together and fell in love. It was amazing we were so in love that people call us perfect match. Then I meet Ezra he is a good friend of Ashley, he help us a lot to make our relationship public, he was or is with a student too so he told us that if we wanted to be real we had to work for it and make it public and we did. He was supposed to be our best man, but the wedding is off for the moment until she is good again.

_Emily: You are good._

I didn't see her I was swimming and swimming making my mind dream about Ashley and all the happy moments we had.

_Paige: Fields, it supposed to be close for everybody 3 to 5 pm._

_Emily: Not really Im the capitan of the swim team so I have keys, and sometimes I start earlier._

_Paige: I see. So I was right?_

_Emily: About what?_

_Paige: Nothing, I was thinking aloud, go ahead capitan start training._

_Coach: I can see my old star met my new star._

_Emily: Good afternoon Coach._

_Paige: Lauren._

_Coach: So Fields, this is the star I was talking my one and only 48.2 s record 100 mts free._

_Emily: Oh she is the girl that still has the record._

_Paige: That's me, 5 years now, Im still waiting for somebody to beat me._

_Coach: Be careful Paige, Fields likes to win._

_Paige: Sounds good to me._

_Coach: So did you think about the assistant coach position?_

_Paige: I haven't decided yet._

_Coach: Think about you will help Fields to beat your record. _

_Paige: I will think about it promise; keep it up Fields you have a record to catch._

I get out of the pool and lose my balance but her hand catch me.

_Paige: Sorry, I think Im getting old._

_Emily: Good thing Im here to catch you._

_Paige: Thank you, see you tomorrow in class._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

So she is also a swimmer with a nice body of course, brilliant and a star, and like Aria said beautiful and she knows everything like Im her English class too.

_Coach: Be careful Emily, she is engaged and she doesn't mess up with students._

_Emily: She is gay?_

_Coach: Emily the personal life of the teacher doesn't matter, she is a great teacher it will be a gift if you have her like a coach, so if she is gay or not, doesn't matter._

_Emily: Sorry coach._

_Coach: Go and get ready. _

I think my face told my coach what I was thinking about Miss McCullers, I was so ashamed she catch me looking at my teacher like that. But like coach said it will be awesome have her as a coach. The training was good I have being trying for a year to beat that record and now I put a face on the record and what a beautiful face.

_Aria: Hey great practice._

_Emily: Hey you are here. Wait what are you doing here?_

_Aria: Hey, nice to see you too, well actually Ezra is busy tonight he is visiting a teacher that is sick, so I was thinking Chinese your favorite?_

_Emily: You know me to well. Lets go. I met the super star that has the record in the 100 mts._

_Aria: Oh yeah, oh my god your face is red you like her?_

_Emily: No is red because you wont believe who she is._

_Aria: who?_

_Emily: Paige, Miss McCullers._

_Aria: Wow that is intense. _

_Emily: Why?_

_Aria: She finished school in two years and still has time for a record? That is awesome._

_Emily: Yeah it is. I think I gonna like her as a teacher._

_Aria: Yeah I can see in your face you gonna like her._

_Emily: Shut up._

_Aria: Im kidding, come on lets go._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

So I was right the girl with the brown hair has a swim scholarship I was thinking of running scholarship but I was wrong, I just hope she is a good student too. Today Ezra will go with me to see Ashley I hope she is having a good day.

_Ezra: Are you ready?_

_Paige: Yeah, maybe we can stop a buy some ice cream for Ashley._

_Ezra: Sounds good, how is she?_

_Paige: She is fine, but I don't know when I can take her home._

_Ezra: That sucks, Paige dont take this wrong but you look tired, maybe you need a vacation I haven't see you go on once since 2 years ago._

_Paige: I cant take a vacation when Ashley in the hospital maybe when she goes out I could go to a beach or something._

_Ezra: Is she going out soon?_

_Paige: I don't know, I gonna talk to the doctor today._

_Ezra: Paige you should think about it, I love Ashley she is my best friend but I don't think is a life for you, you are young and you don't look so happy anymore._

_Paige: Im happy, I love her._

_Ezra: I know you do, but you don't have a life, your life is around her._

_Paige: Well she is my life, you sound like her._

_Ezra: Yeah, I talk to her a lot and she tells me to get you drunk some day and go for some ladies, well get you some ladies._

_Paige: I only want her. So shut up and make my girl smile with your handsome face._

We enter the room and I can see her smile, she loves when Ezra comes and visit her.

_Ashley: Hey handsome._

_Ezra: Hey beautiful how are you._

_Paige: You are two are so cute._

_Ezra: Well like I told you I will marry her if she would like boys, and she will marry if I wasn't in love already._

_Paige: Yeah yeah, you are the perfect match I know. So baby Dr. Phil wants to talk with me. So I will go and Ezra will make you company. Lucy you can go now, I think Callie will be here en 3 hours she will take care of her tonight._

_Private nurse Lucy: Okay, see you tomorrow Ash._

_Ashley: See you tomorrow Lucy._

I went out of the room to see the Dr. Phil I was really nervous about this meeting. So I walk slowly to his office.

_Dr. Phil: Come in._

_Paige: Hi Dr. Do you want to talk with me?_

_Dr. Phil: Hi Paige, come in and sit._

_Paige: So how bad it is?_

_Dr. Phil: Lets talk about other points first._

_Paige: Okay._

_Dr. Phil: Paige I know you are paying everything, but you are spending too much money, you have her in the best room, private nurses when you aren't here with her, and the hospital bill is a little behind._

_Paige: I know dr. I will give some money this month to the hospital is just that Ashley retirement check is not so much and I don't have a lot of money, and her assurance doesn't cover a lot of the stuff here._

_Dr. Phil: I know, that is why you shouldn't pay extra for a nice room or private nurses._

_Paige: I wanted her to have the best attention._

_Dr. Phil: And she is, the hospital nurses love her, she is so good with the kids and helps them entertain them so just please think about._

_Paige: I will, so the important stuff, she has been here two months how is she?_

_Dr. Phil: She hasn't responded to treatment this time._

_Paige: So what other options do we have?_

_Dr. Phil: well she has responded before I was thinking on continue with this treatment just a little more aggressive and actually we don't have another option._

_Paige: So is this or nothing._

_Dr. Phil: Yeah, that's pretty much, so what do you want?_

_Paige: I want her alive so lets continue with this._

_Dr. Phil: Okay. So I will be a little bit more aggressive. Just so you know she will have lots of more bad days than good so keep it in mind.  
_

_Paige: Okay, thank you, I will pay some of the bill this month and think about the other stuff._

_Dr. Phil: Okay, Paige, you are doing a great job, Im really proud of you, you should be._

_Paige: Thank you Dr._

And now Im getting worry, she hasn't being in the hospital this long she always stays one month and then go back home but now is different, and I will need more money so maybe I should talk the assistant coach place so I can get a little bit more money or I should cut the nurses, I have to figure it out something quick.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

I love Ezra, I first met him in college he was my classmate and then start going out, like friends obviously, then he went to teach high school English in Rosewood and I stay here teaching and he come back to teach here too.

_Ezra: So how are you?_

_Ashley: Im okay, a little tired, I just want to go home._

_Ezra: I know, so whats new?_

_Ashley: You tell me, how is the little love of you Aria right?_

_Ezra: She is good, I think she has Paige again as her teacher._

_Ashley: You should tell her so she will be nicer._

_Ezra: No, is okay, Aria likes her so is okay. I was talking to Paige in the way here._

_Ashley: Did she agree to go and have some fun with girls, she needs to have some sex._

_Ezra: You are a great girlfriend you know, you will let your girl have some sex with another girl._

_Ashley: Maybe I just saying that because I know she wont do it._

_Ezra: Maybe, she looks tired._

_Ashley: Yeah she is when she stay here, Im haft way to my new book you know?_

_Ezra: Are you gonna let me read it yet?_

_Ashley: No, not yet, can I ask you a favor?_

_Ezra: Sure._

_Ashley: Help me with her, she needs to have a life, she needs to get the assistant coach position and travel with the swim team, it will help her be alone away for me._

_Ezra: That's sounds difficult to make it happen._

_Ashley: Well somebody has to live, I call her dad and ask him to come and visit her or take her home for a weekend._

_Ezra: She wouldn't leave your side you know her, 4 years she has being here with you and she has being 3 years with all this treatment by your side I don't think she will leave or anybody can make her leave._

_Ashley: She needs to find another girl to love or have fun I don't care I cant go anywhere if she is like this._

_Ezra: Ashley you are not going anywhere._

_Ashley: It has been two months Ezra and I don't feel better I think this one is the one._

_Ezra: If you leave her she is gonna die, you know?_

_Ashley: That's why I need you to take her away from me, introduce some girl a cute one blonde like she loves blonde girls._

_Ezra: I will try Ashley only for you._

And then she enters the room, with that beautiful smile, like if the Dr. said some good news but I know he didn't.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

_Paige: Hey there so you finally finish all the gossip?_

_Ezra: Ey, information of the life of the school, teachers and students is not gossip is just…_

_Ashley: Information and information is power._

_Paige: yeah yeah and power makes you wiser._

_Ezra: That's right. So love girls I will go home but I will come back next week okay._

_Ashley: Thank you Ez, help me with my problem please._

_Paige: What problem?_

_Ashley: Information about my new book, but you cant know yet._

_Ezra: Yeah, see you girls._

_Paige: Bye Ezra._

_Ashley: So how many months?_

_Paige: What are you talking?_

_Ashley: How many more months do I have?_

_Paige: Ash is not funny, actually it was about the bill and yeah you cant go home._

_Ashley: So is not working._

_Paige: It is working but really slow he has to be more aggressive._

_Ashley: More aggressive? sometimes I cant even talk without throwing up, what about the kids the expect to see me all the days._

_Paige: well baby, you health should be more important they will get it._

_Ashley: So the bill? It is too much, we can sell the apartment or the land we had for our house and you can move to a single room apartment, I will be here for more time so we don't need more space._

_Paige: No, we will sell the apartment to make our house, we talk about this._

_Ashley: Yeah years ago and now we need money._

_Paige: I can talk to my dad._

_Ashley: No we are not asking your father for money, for my treatment._

_Paige: Well I can cut out the private nurses or take the assistant coach position._

_Ashley: That's a great idea._

_Paige: Which one._

_Ashley: Lets do both, Paige the nurses here are great I had stay with them when Lucy or Callie are sick or something happen, I don't need them and assistant coach will be perfect for you, you still love swimming, you still swim and smell like chlorine and you can go to the meetings in other school, you need to get out of here you are starting to smell like hospital._

_Paige: Yeah I will talk with Lauren tomorrow._

_Ashley: Sounds good and you can see pretty ladies in swimsuit._

_Paige: Ash you are the only girl I want to see in swimsuit, actually you are the only one I want to see naked or with clothes or with anything._

_Ashley: Sometimes you make so difficult to not make out with you, come here gorgeous. _

And then like nothing happen Im in her arms, this feel exactly the same way I felt when had our first time, I remember I was so nervous.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ashley: Why are you so nervous is only dinner at my apartment._

_Paige: It just that I didn't know you live alone._

_Ashley: Well baby I don't have family and when you are a foster kid you are alone since 18 years so yeah I live alone, but nothing needs to happen I know we had been dating for 6 months and you are really careful about sex so don't worry is only dinner and a movie at my leaving room._

_Paige: I know._

_Ashley: Okay so lets enjoy._

_And just like that we had dinner and watch the movie, well she watch it, I was looking at her the hold time._

_Ashley: You are making this really difficult Paige if you continue watching I gonna jump on you._

_Paige: Well maybe you should_

_And like that she did, we had sex, no I actually we made love the hold night in the leaving room in her room and in the morning in the shower, that was the day I realize I was in love for the first time, I date some girls but I never felt this connection, it wasn't only physical it was emotional, smart, spiritual everything._

I didn't realize I was dreaming until she wakes me up.

_Ashley: Yeah you need some sex._

_Paige: What?_

_Ashley: You were totally having a sex dream I could hear you moan right next to me._

_Paige: I was not._

_Ashley: yeah you were, anyways how was she? Was she good? Better than me?  
_

_Paige: She was great like always because it was you, our first time actually._

_Ashley: Oh, yeah our first long time, anyway baby is late you should go home and sleep you have class tomorrow._

_Paige: I want to stay here._

_Ashley: Baby Callie will be here in a minute I will tell her that tonight is her last day and I will tell Lucy tomorrow too._

_Paige: Say thank you for both of us._

_Ashley: I will, go baby, love you, and if you don't have a girl for sex please use your hand or buy a toy or maybe when Im having a good day I could make you a favor._

_Paige: I will wait for your good day._

_Ashley: Well sit a little bit it seems to take a little while._

_Paige: Don't worry Im always here waiting for you._

Just like that I kiss her goodnight and go back home, crying while Im driving and start asking myself is this the end?, am I going to lose her? Three years fighting and is look like we are gonna lose the fight? I shouldn't think like this I should be positive like always for both of us.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

I take my computer and continue with my book..

_When you are dying you can see everything clear, you can see the world in somebody eyes, you can see the hope in a shine light of the sun, but mostly you can see the fear in the eyes of that person that you love and loves you back. I can see your eyes P and see that you are afraid of losing me, but you know what, you are not losing me you will gain and angel up there that will make your road easy for you, I need you to be happy, I need you to love, I need you to live, I need you to live, live for me._

* * *

**REVIEW, IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL THIS LAST PART THAT I NEED IT A BREAK I WAS GETTING TO EMOTIONAL FOR ME, I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I SAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS LIVE FOR ME IT WAS FOR MY LITTLE SIS THAT HAD A REALLY BAD ACCIDENT SHE ALMOST DIE 7 YEARS AGO AND I WAS DYING WITH HER AND THE FIRST TIME SHE OPEN HER EYES FOR 10 DAYS AND SAID WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING ASSHOLE IT WAS LIKE I SAW THE SUN SO THAT'S WHY I STOP. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINIONS OR SOMETHING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Im so happy for your reviews and follows is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Guest: I know I feel bad for Ashley too and I actually like her character at the end this is a Paily story**

**Rudy Maro: Im so glad you like it! Here is an update for you**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**PAIGE POV:**

I was ready to take coach assistant position, it will make me spend less time with Ashley but we need the money. Today is Wednesday I have my English class and I will talk to Coach Seal about the job.

_Paige: Good morning guys, this is the English Writing and Reading Class, Im Miss McCullers and we will meet every Wednesday 10 am to 1 pm, this class will be about three essays and one final essay, so I need you to choose a book a good one and start reading it at the end of this month you gonna make and essay about how this book can be related to your life or life in general. So for this Monday I need a list of 10 books and the reason your chose does books and on Wednesday I will chose one of does books, an hour and a half of this class I will let you read and the other hour you can ask me question about your book, Im pretty sure I had read them all if not I will read it. Any questions?_

_Emily: For the next month I will chose the book too?_

_Paige: Miss Fields, so you decide to stick around with two classes with me?_

_Emily: Yeah it is a bad idea?_

_Paige: Well you are the first one that does this, it will be interesting. And to answer your question the second book I will chose and the third one you will give me options again so, think about._

_Emily: Okay thank you._

The kids present each other and start doing their list, I think Miss Fields was a little upset with my comment, but I never apologize so if she is here she will learn to love me as her teacher. At the end of the our everybody just run out of the classroom.

_Paige: Miss Fields are you going to lunch because you cant stay in the classroom._

_Emily: Actually I wanted to give you the other class homework._

_Paige: I see, you are the first one to give it, good you._

_Emily: I think you had the wrong impression about me._

_Paige: What impression?_

_Emily: Stupid sporty girl?_

_Paige: Miss Fields I don't even know you so I don't have an impression yet, but it makes me curious that if you hear other students talk about me why you chose two classes with me._

_Emily: Because Im not scare of challenges._

_Paige: Yeah Coach said you like to win, well you will see me a lot more anyway so doesn't matter how many classes you have with me._

_Emily: what you are talking about?_

_Paige: I think I will be the new assistant coach and if you are as good as Coach Seal said I gonna make you better than me, but this means I gonna make you work your ass out._

_Emily: I cant wait._

And just like that she smile, I haven't notice it she has a beautiful smile, do you know what is funny? She remind of me in college, a girl that Im not anymore, the one that has dreams big ones, I just have a little bit of hope. I will go take a lunch and then read the homeworks of the Humanity class.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

_Aria: How was your class?_

_Emily: She hates me, she made a point of me in English class about why Im risking staying there._

_Aria: Em calm down, she is just so competitive she doesn't like people challenge her and you are, you are in two of her classes and trying to beat her record._

_Emily: Oh and about that she will be the new coach assistant._

_Aria: Oh so yeah this next four months will suck for you._

_Emily: Thank you for you support._

_Aria: Did you give her your homework?_

_Emily: Yeah and you?_

_Aria: I let her at her box in her office a lot of homeworks there, everybody knows her and don't want to be late._

_Emily: Yeah, well I need to make another one for Monday so I will try to go to the library and do it before training._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Well Miss Montgomery will make a reading group in a foster house that sounds good I think I will tell her that maybe if some of the kids can't read she should teach them.

_**Note:**__ Miss Montgomery, I like your idea but maybe you can do more and teach kids that can read or write, it will make them happy and you can give something you love like reading, good job Miss Montgomery, let me know which house you will attend and if you need anything let me know._

I had read a lot of the homework and I know I have Miss Fields just there, this girl has something that makes me curious about her, three years and none student has makes me feel this way and I don't know if it is a good or bad thing.

_**EMILY FIELDS ESSAY: (part)**_

_I have too much to be thankful in this life, that I will never payback fully, Im study physiotherapist and mostly is because I will love to make an athlete train again, just like one did it for me, so I already talk to the social worker of a hospital and they will let me help them in anything they need._

_**Note:**__ If you already have a green light in a hospital I want you to focus in somebody you can help to make her or his stay there is more comfortable, spend time with them some of them are really lonely and all the need is a friend._

This is gonna be great I don't think anybody has chosen a hospital before so I hope she follow my advice and pick a person.

I went for a swim and wait for Coach Seal, so I can give her the news.

_Coach: So Paige, you are in my office, just like when you were the capitan. What can I do for you?_

_Paige: Lauren, I think I gonna accept your offer._

_Coach: Perfect Paige, lets make everything ready and you can start this Monday okay?_

_Paige: Yeah, thank you, Lauren if I need special license you will let me right?_

_Coach: Of course Paige, just let me know before._

_Paige: Thank you see you on Monday. _

_Coach: See you on Monday Coach, your office is the next door and Paige give her hug for me please._

_Paige: Sure coach._

Everyone in this college love Ashley she was one of the most well know teacher and dearest and of course everybody know she is my fiancée but nobody talks about it, it just like respect for me and her about our private life and of course her illness.

_Emily: So is this your first day Coach?_

_Paige: Oh I didn't see you Miss Fields._

_Emily: You are always in the moon in this building._

_Paige: Yeah it makes me go away, but anyway no I will start on Monday so I will see you on Friday in class, and by the way good homework._

_Emily: Thank you._

_Paige: Go ahead Capitan you need to catch up a record._

_Emily: See you Coach._

Is like a ghost this girl everywhere I turn she is there. I got ready and pick up my stuff because today I stay with her, with my beautiful girl.

_Paige: Hey beautiful how was your day?_

_Ashley: Hey, good I played with the kids today._

_Paige: Does Phoenix still wants to marry you?_

_Ashley: Of course he loves me. And you? Should you be training coach? Oh it sounds sexy._

_Paige: I start on Monday, and you wont believe this._

_Ashley: What?_

_Paige: I have a girl she is on my two classes and she is the swim capitan of the swim team._

_Ashley: Wow, she sounds either dumb or intelligent._

_Paige: Why?_

_Ashley: Dumb because I know you. And intelligent because she will see your beautiful face every day and even travel with you is she cute? Im think Im getting jealous._

_Paige: What do you mean when you know me?_

_Ashley: Oh she is cute, blonde?_

_Paige: Im asking you first._

_Ashley: Actually you are avoiding my question first._

_Paige: She is brunette so not competition there._

_Ashley: Is she gay?_

_Paige: Ash my answer first._

_Ashely: Im talking that when a student does that you always make their life miserable so they quit your class in two weeks so how long does you gonna make her stay this time?_

_Paige: Well I think she is a good student._

_Ashley: Wow Paige thinks she has a good student, she is totally gay._

_Paige: I don't know I don't think so, anyways it doesn't matter I was just telling you this semester will be different I think._

_Ashley: I can see that._

_Paige: Ash, lets talk about your day better._

_Ashley: I had a good day, I stat the treatment today and went with the kids so it was good._

_Paige: Sounds perfect, I bring some pasta I made for you beautiful and I bring a movie._

_Ashley: And the wine?_

_Paige: Sorry Ash not alcohol._

_Ashley: This sucks._

Was Ashley right about me? About I made my student their life miserable, was Miss Fields gay? Im really bad on ready this kind of stuff Ashley is amazing if she see her she will know really quickly.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Today I came to the hospital they will let me know what option I can help and if Miss McCullers said it was a good idea I should continue with this.

_Social worker: Hi Emily how are you?_

_Emily: Good, so do you gave any ideas?_

_Social worker: Actually I do, but first which hour you will be coming?_

_Emily: I was hopping between 1:30 pm and 5 pm because then I have swim practice and then sometimes I work. _

_Social worker: Sounds good to me, well I need help with kids do you like them?_

_Emily: Sure._

_Social worker: Well this are kids that almost stay here for months, and sometimes they need just somebody to play with them, I used to have a patient here the help us, but her treatment it getting stronger and she wont be helping much so if you want you can start that._

_Emily: Sounds good._

_Social worker: Okay, see you tomorrow and I will introduce you, think about activities for them._

_Emily: Just so I know what is wrong with them?_

_Social worker: Cancer, this hold floor is dedicating to cancer patients so you will see adults and kids here._

_Emily: Are they dyeing?_

_Social worker: Some of them, you will make their life more happy. I think Miss Shine the patient I talk you about will like you._

_Emily: I hope I meet her soon too._

And just like that I have a project in progress, this is gonna be hard to attach to kids that I hope they don't die on me.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

Im here watching the movie, while she is sleeping and Im starting to feel really bad so I go to the bathroom and start throwing up.

_Paige: Hey, are you okay?_

_Ashley: I don't feel good._

_Paige: I will call a nurse._

_Ashley: No P, just come in._

This area the moment that I don't want her to see, I couldn't make it to the bathroom so I just throw up all over me.

_Ashley: Im sorry I just need a minute and I will take a shower._

_Paige: Come on I will help you._

_Ashley: No, I don't want you to see me naked Im not me anymore this is not my body. Not the body you love._

_Paige: I love you because of you not because of your body come on._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I haven't see her naked in five months, and she was right her body change she was so thin has bruises in her body.

_Paige: Why do you have bruises does someone is hitting you?_

_Ashley: Paige, if somebody touch me without delicate I get a bruise you know that._

_Paige: You should tell them to be more careful._

_Ashley: Is difficult when you can even receive a hug without a bruise._

_Paige: are those from me?_

_Ashley: Is okay, don't worry them don't hurt._

_Paige: I should be more careful, I will try baby, but sometimes Im so happy to see you that I don't pay attention._

_Ashley: That's why I didn't want you to see me, do you see me is not me anymore, how will you love me if Im not beautiful._

_Paige: You are gorgeous, you always will._

I can see her tears falling down, I know she is scare she hate this, our situation sucks. And just like that I put some soap in my hand and start watching her I saw her eyes get a little darker by my touch and I know she wants me but I don't want to hurt her.

_Paige: I don't want to hurt you._

_Ashley: Please._

And I touch her really gentle like if she is made of glass, like she will break if you do something wrong, her body is so different now, her breast are smaller, you can feel her bones and almost see them, this is not the body I remember, the body I loved it wasn't there anymore, she cry the hold time I touch her, I didn't know if it was because I was hurting her or just because she was so emotional.

_Ashley: Oh god I miss you, I miss us. Im sorry Im sick, Im sorry Im too tired to touch back. Im sorry for this, Im sorry Im dying, Im sorry this sucks, you need to move on, find somebody._

_Paige: Ash shut up, you are not dying, you are sick everybody gets sick to please don't said that and you don't have to be sorry, I don't need you to touch me, I can wait, but I want to know did I hurt you?_

_Ashley: You just make my mind have and orgasm I don't think that count as hurting me._

_Paige: Im happy you feel it, lets change you._

I change her took her to her bed I went back to the shower to take out my wet clothes I was there and.

_Paige: Ash I gonna shower quickly, if you need something just let me know._

_Ashley: Go ahead I gonna sleep._

I could stop myself it has been so long since I have her, and watching her cum makes me wet so I just put my hand in my clit and start touching myself. Until I cum thinking of her, her blue eyes, her body, her breast every part of her body I loved months ago.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

I know is difficult and I know she thinks she is being quite but no I can hear her moans, is sad that our relationship is like this, we were having sex everywhere and now I cant even touch her, she needs to do it herself. This needs to have a solution soon.

_To Ezra Handsome Fitz -Hey did you found a girl?_

_To Ashley Beautiful Shine -Not yet, why are you in a hurry?_

_To Ezra Handsome Fitz -She needs someone, at least until Im good again just get her a fucking girl buddy someone without feelings just so she can release some sex frustration, I cant do it and her hand is not enough._

_To Ashley Beautiful Shine -to much information Beautiful I will start working on that and bring you some options. Good night._

_To Ezra Handsome Fitz- Good night. Say hi to Aria for me, I should meet her soon asshole._

_To Ashley Beautiful Shine -you will, good night._

* * *

**REVIEW **

**Did you finally realize what is wrong with Ashley? This is a slow paily story. So just wait and see…. Do you have any ideas? How Ashley and Emily should meet? Let me know your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Im so happy for your reviews and follows is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Guest: I kind of have that idea. She will meet Ashley first and then find out who she is.**

**Rudy Maro: Im so glad you like it! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**EMILY POV:**

Today is my first day at the hospital I will meet the kids and I have some activities today for them, I just want to make them forget about their health for a moment and have fun.

_Nurse: Are you ready?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Nurse: Right now we have three kids Jesus he is the boss you will love him, Mike is new and Jill she is in the final stage so she is sleeping all the time. So lets go._

_Nurse: Hi kids, this is Emily she will be helping us with you guys._

_Jesus: Will she play with us?_

_Emily: Yes, I will play with you every day I will be here to visit you between 2 and 5 pm._

_Jesus: Ok, Can I call you Emilia? Is your name in Spanish, my mom is from Mexico that's why my name is Jesus, and Im 6 years old._

_Emily: Of course Jesus, I like Emilia too._

_Nurse: Okay, Jesus be good please._

_Jesus: Im always good, ask Ash._

_Nurse: Yeah Yeah, see you later Emilia._

_Emily: Thank you. Okay kids do you wanna see a movie I bring my dvd player._

_Jesus: No, lets talk about you._

_Emily: About me?_

_Jesus: Yes I will ask questions and you will answer okay?_

_Emily: Okay._

_Jesus: So are you sick?_

_Emily: No._

_Jesus: Okay, so you are here because you wanted?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Jesus: Oh, that's good, you are pretty I like you, but I have a girlfriend._

_Emily: Thank you, you have a girlfriend whats her name?_

_Jesus: Ash, she has yellow hair, but I like yours, do you wanna be my girlfriend too?_

_Emily: You shouldn't have too girlfriends only one. _

_Jesus: Do you think Ash will be mad if I say that I want to be your boyfriend now?_

_Emily: I don't know, where is Ash?_

_Jesus: She is sick Emilia, she hasn't spent too much time with me anymore. _

_Emily: Why she isn't here with you?_

_Jesus: Because she is a big woman, she is not like Jill she is in another room, the room for the big ones._

_Emily: You mean adults?_

_Jesus: Yeah like you._

_Emily: Well talk to Ash and let me know._

_Jesus: Okay, now lets watch the movie, come on Jill and Mike, Emilia will show us a movie._

Today was a good day Jesus is lovely and Jill is so tired she felt sleep the entire movie, Mike is a cute boy, but you can see that he hates to be here. Now is time for swimming and the first day of my new coach.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I was really nervous about being a coach, don't get me wrong I love to swim and I will love to teach somebody to be the new start of this school and to have a new record, but I will spend less time with Ashley and that makes me sad.

_Coach Seal: Hello girls well like I tell you yesterday we have a new coach assistant is Coach Paige McCullers, she will help me with a lot of the activities and will spend a lot of time with the best swimmers in this team, so If you want to be a start look at that record in the wall Coach McCullers, has being the best swimmer for almost 5 years?_

_Paige: Yes Coach._

_Coach Seal: So listen carefully because she can help._

_Swimmers: Okay Coach. Welcome to the team Coach McCullers. _

_Coach Seal: Okay, lets go girls. Coach, you will work with Fields I want you to make her you, so please you will be here personal trainer for the next two weeks and we will have a meeting here in two weeks on Saturday so please help me with her._

_Paige: Okay Coach, Fields you are with me, go a warm up._

_Emily: Okay Coach._

I being timing Emily, she has good time but she is still missing something and I cant figure it out, so I start to watch her really careful.

_Coach Seal: What do you think?_

_Paige: She is missing something I cant figure it out, I need to get in the water and watch her under the water, can I do that?_

_Coach Seal: Is your decision if you think it will help do it._

_Paige: Fields, take five I will go and put my swim suit on because I need to see something._

_Emily: Okay._

I know this is not normal to do this but Im a new coach and I will like to do the things my way if it works is good if it doesn't well I will find another way. I return to the pool and warm up a little bit and then get in.

_Paige: Okay Fields start swimming again._

I was in the pool with her and I saw it she is losing time in her turns so I will teach her how to do it.

_Paige: Okay, stop._

_Emily: So? What is the problem?_

_Paige: Your turn is a little weak and you are losing some time there we can fix that and maybe you can improve your time, so lets work it._

_Emily: How can I improve it?_

_Paige: I will teach you and help you with that._

I start to show her my turns and then help her a little bit turning her and put her legs on place.

_Paige: Fields just hold some air and I will put your legs on place and make the move so you can see how is different._

And then she did it, a perfect turn, that will gain her some more seconds and then I need to see what other area can improve.

_Coach Seal: Good job coach, she is already learning something for you, I like you are here now._

_Paige: Thank you._

_Coach Seal: Well girls we finish for today so go and take a shower, see you tomorrow. Paige good job._

_Paige: Thank you Lauren, I will swim haft and hour so if you want I can close._

_Coach Seal: Perfect see you tomorrow._

_Emily: Thank you for helping me._

_Paige: Is okay, is my job and you are a great swimmer actually you just have to work your turns. Maybe you can run a little bit or make some weights for your legs so they will be stronger._

_Emily: You think I don't have good legs?_

_Paige: No, your legs are great, beautiful, wait what? I didn't mean it like that._

_Emily: I know don't worry, anyway I will do it, maybe in two weeks I can race you and maybe I can win._

_Paige: Lets make a deal, if in two weeks you win I will invite you a coffee, but if I win you will have to make and extra hour training are you in?_

_Emily: Sounds good, is a deal Coach._

_Paige: Is a deal Emily, go a take a shower see you tomorrow at class._

_Emily: See you tomorrow._

Fuck, fuck, what the fuck is wrong with me, if she said something to coach, what was I thinking saying she has good legs, what is wrong wait a minute it she even gay? Of fuck this is so wrong. Im going to get fired in the first day, I knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

Today was a good day I saw the kids there is a new girl helping with the kids and Jesus said is nice. Well he said more than that, but you don't have to know that.

_Paige: Hey._

_Ashley: Oh, you didn't have a good day either?_

_Paige: I think I made a mistake today at practice._

_Ashley: Well Jesus broke up with me._

_Paige: I think I said something that can be misunderstood by the swimmer._

_Ashley: He said Emilia is a beautiful brunette girl._

_Paige: I shouldn't say she had great legs, stupid mistake my mouth just got open and said stupid things._

_Ashley: He changes me for a brunette, he said he likes blonde girls, wait what who has great legs?_

_Paige: who change you for a brunette?_

_Ashley: OMG you like her?_

_Paige: Wait what?_

_Ashley: forget about me, tell me about her._

_Paige: I don't like her, she is the swim team capitan and she is the girl that is in all my classes Fields, and also at swim practice. She is everywhere._

_Ashley: Is she gay?_

_Paige: I don't know, it just I help her with her turns and said stupid stuff about her legs, so she ask me if her legs where wrong and I just didn't think the answer and said no you have great legs, fuck if she said something I can get fired._

_Ashley: Does she felt uncomfortable when you said that?_

_Paige: No, I don't think so._

_Ashley: She is gay and she likes you._

_Paige: You are crazy, Im right here freaking out because I may be fired tomorrow and you are saying she likes me._

_Ashley: You wanna bet?_

_Paige: You are crazy Ash lets just cuddle today was a bad day._

_Ashley: Well today is the day I want to meet Emilia and Fields, to girls that are stealing my boyfriend and my girlfriend, my day sucks more than yours._

_Paige: Shut up, she is not stealing anything I Love you._

_Ashley: Love you too, be careful because if you fucker she is a student and she will fall for you more._

_Paige: Shut up Ash, is not funny anymore._

_Ashley: I know sorry._

I knew Paige was really tired she felt sleep and I need to wake her up so she can go home because tomorrow she has class.

_Ashley: Baby is late, you need to go home._

_Paige: No, Im tired._

_Ashley: I know, but tomorrow you have class._

_Paige: I don't wanna go._

_Ashley: Come on Paige be the adult here, go and have a great date, maybe you can bring a movie tomorrow._

_Paige: I can, I will cancel the drinks with Ezra._

_Ashley: You are going out with Ezra?_

_Paige: Yeah, he asked me today, but I could always reschedule. _

_Ashley: No go, have fun, see you on Saturday._

_Paige: Are you sure? I can come at night when we finish the drinks._

_Ashley: No, is okay, tomorrow we spend the day watching movie with ice cream please?_

_Paige: Sure. I will call you anyway if you change your mind._

_Ashley: Okay, love you._

_Paige: Love you too baby._

Well that's it tomorrow Ezra will make her have fun with a girl, and on Saturday I will see her happier or maybe a little bit more sexual free. I will write a little bit and then sleep.

_Today I saw it, that little light in your eyes of something new, something unknown, I don't know if is because of your new job, or because of her, if it is because of her I want to meet her, I want to know if she is the one, the one that will take care of you when Im gone, if she is the one I need to let you go and be happy again, life is to short and sometimes they said that if you love somebody you have to let it go, so Im ready to let go if you are ready, but I don't want to leave you alone, so please make her the one. Fields who are you? Do you want to take care of my girl, lets make a deal you and me okay?_

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Today was a perfect day for me, classes, homeworks, hospital, practice and work, and her, I shouldn't feel this way about her, OMG Im turning into Aria loving authority figure, this is so wrong.

_Emily: So wrong, bad move Fields._

_Aria: Im scare now, why are you talking to yourself?_

_Emily: I didn't know you were here._

_Aria: I can see that, you are reading or talking to yourself._

_Emily: Both, Im starting the first book for English Class._

_Aria: Which one?_

_Emily: The fault is our stars of John Green._

_Aria: Wow, drama Im curious which book will she decide to give you next._

_Emily: About her, I think I…_

_Aria: Yeah I know you like her, but she is weird. _

_Emily: Is she even gay? Because today she said something about me._

_Aria: I don't know, do you want me to ask Ezra? What did she said?_

_Emily: She said I have great legs but I don't know if she said it because of swimming or because she likes me, it was weird and then she turn a little red about that comment._

_Aria: I think Im a bad influence._

_Emily: Yeah I think so too, I start to like authority figures. __LOL._

_Aria: HA HA HA very funny. __But this is the first time in years i see you excited about some else, so my advice is that if you like her and she likes you go on, we are not in high school anymore, is legal now._

_Emily: Don't worry Aria I think I imaging things maybe she just being nice._

_Aria: Well you do have great legs, so maybe you can try and figure it out._

_Emily: Okay, thank you._

_Aria: __"Some infinities are bigger than other infinities." _  
_― __John Green__, __The Fault in Our Stars_

_Emily: Of course you already read it._

_Aria: You will learn something with that book._

The next day was pretty calm Paige, I mean Miss McCullers gave us our essay and she was really happy with my option. Anyway I already started yesterday going to the hospital and I just felt in love of those kids.

_Paige: Miss Fields, can you wait a little bit I want to ask you about your English Class._

_Aria: See you later legs. (Whisper)_

_Emily: Shut up._

_Paige: So did you already start the book?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Paige: Did you chose this book because the publicity or just because you like this gender?_

_Emily: Both._

_Paige: Okay this is a drama book, but it has a story behind so when you finish your next book is a Walk to Remember of Nicholas Spark. _

_Emily: Okay. Thank you._

_Paige: See you at practice Fields._

_Emily: See you at practice._

I went to get ready to go to the hospital, I take some copies of draws for the kids and buy some crayons, so we can have fun today drawing. But then remember that today I will go at night because I need to cover a shift in the coffee shop I work.

_Emily: fuck fuck Im late._

_Paige: Fields, you are late._

_Emily: Sorry coach._

_Paige: Well you are gonna give 10 more laps with perfect turns._

_Emily: Yes coach._

I try my best with the turns and I think I did a good job.

_Paige: good job Fields I will find out what else is wrong but you are getting there may be in two weeks you will be ready. _

_Emily: I will be ready to beat you._

_Paige: Well Im telling you all the secrets that's not fair. _

_Emily: A bet is a bet._

_Paige: yes it is. So now go a take a shower and see you tomorrow morning._

_Emily: See you tomorrow. _

Now I was ready to go to the hospital I knew it was late maybe the kids will be sleeping now.

_Jesus: Hi Emilia, now you are my new girlfriend._

_Emily: Am I? did you tell Ash about this?_

_Jesus: Yes, she said it was okay and that she wants to meet you._

_Emily: Okay, will she come here today?_

_Jesus: I don't know maybe we should go with her or you should go because Im tired she is in the room 512 is in this hall too._

_Emily: Okay, see you tomorrow Jesus sorry for being late._

_Jesus: don't worry tomorrow you will bring me chocolates because you were late._

_Emily: HA HA HA okay Jesus, see you tomorrow._

_Jesus: Said hi to Ash for me._

_Emily: I will._

I didn't know if I should go and meet this Ash, so I ask the nurse.

_Emily: Hi, Jesus want me to meet Ash, but I don't know if it is a good idea or not._

_Nurse: Oh go ahead, her girlfriend dint come today, she will love visitors._

_Emily: Okay, is she good?_

_Nurse: She is great, don't be scare._

I walk to the room 512 and knock at the door.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

Im being writing today, well I had free time and I was hoping to meet Emilia this afternoon but she didn't came so I play with Jesus today.

_Ashley: Come in._

_Emily: Hi sorry to bother you, I just wanted to introduce myself._

_Ashley: Are you a new nurse? I haven't see you around._

_Emily: Actually no, Im working with the kids for a school project._

_Ashley: Oh, Emilia, yeah I had hear about you._

_Emily: Yeah that's me, sorry about Jesus._

_Ashley: Oh is okay, I actually don't like boys._

_Emily: Yeah Im kind on the same boat._

_Ashley: Sounds good, come on, sit down and make me company. Or do you have Friday night plans?_

_Emily: Actually I don't, I bring some cookies if you want?_

_Ashley: Sounds good, I have some milk chocolate in the freezer._

_Emily: Perfect._

_Ashley: So Emilia it that's your real name or Jesus change it._

_Emily: He change it._

_Ashley: Yeah he said Ashley was too long so he calls me Ash._

_Emily: I figure it out, well my name is Emily and I study in UPEN._

_Ashley: Oh really I used to go there too, and I know a lot of teachers there._

_Emily: Well I have this class values and the teacher ask me to make a project about a way to give back what I had and I think to help somebody here in the hospital._

_Ashley: Sounds good, actually you will help me a lot because with this new treatment Im so tired sometimes that I cant go a play with them. _

_Emily: Yeah the nurse told me about you helping with the kids. So are you going out soon? _

_Ashley: Mm I…_

_Emily: Sorry you don't need to talk about it if you don't want it._

_Ashley: Is okay, I think Im going out soon but no home._

_Emily: What do you mean?_

_Ashley: Im dying I just waiting to my girlfriend to let me go._

_Emily: Oh._

_Ashley: Are you okay?_

_Emily: I don't know her but if she loves you, she wont let you go._

_Ashley: Sounds like you had loss somebody._

_Emily: Yeah my first love, she died, and I think a part of me never move on._

_Ashley: Well the moment you find a new love, you will understand that this was supposed to happen._

_Emily: Maybe, I guess, do you think I can visit you?_

_Ashley: Of course I will love to have a new friend, here._

_Emily: Sounds good, I will came here every day between 2 to 5 pm and if you need me or something I will let you my cellphone and I could come and talk or bring you something if you want._

_Ashley: thank you Emilia._

_Emily: Don't worry._

She hugs me to say good bye and I smell her, she has the same smell that Paige has, but why?

_Ashley: Before you go can I ask you a question?_

_Emily: Sure._

_Ashley: You smell like chlorodyne do you swim?_

_Emily: Yeah, I kind of do._

_Ashley: I love swimmers. Are you good?_

_Emily: Well Im the swim team capitan, I think it means Im good._

_Ashley: UPEN right?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Ashley: Congrats. See you later Emilia._

_Emily: See you later Ash._

And in that moment I figure it out, she is Emilia Fields, Emily Fields, the swim team capitan, the girl with the great legs, the girl with the perfect brunette hair, I met her today and she is nice, she is gorgeous. Lets write about her.

_I met her today P, I know why you like her, she is just like you perfect I think Im jealous this is happening you find her, the one, the girl that will steal your heart and your love, I figure it out, has she figure it out? Have you? I don't know if it is a good idea, this will happen just infront of my eyes and I think my heart will break when I see this in her eyes in yours. But this is what Im being praying to find you a love and god listen to my, he finally decide it was time for you to move on, and to me to go by his side. He finally decides it was time to let me go. Im ready? I don't know I think I am, but you never know._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

_Paige: You are for sure a very confident man._

_Ezra: Why?_

_Paige: We are in a gay bar, and everybody will think you are gay looking for somebody._

_Ezra: Im not gay but Im looking for somebody for you._

_Paige: Are you serious?_

_Ezra: Come on Paige, pick a girl one night stand and get over with it._

_Paige: Does Ash make you do this?_

_Ezra: She kind of did._

_Paige: Why is she doing this? If I did want a girl I can find her myself._

_Ezra: Do you want another girl?_

_Paige: I don't._

_Ezra: Paige?_

_Paige: I don't._

_Ezra: you know Ash told me that when your lie your eyes make this move that is not normal._

_Paige: I don't, I just was thinking I make a mistake yesterday I said to one of my student she had great legs, and don't get me wrong I didn't meant it like that, but it sounds like that._

_Ezra: Well does she have great legs._

_Paige: She does, but I was thinking for swimming. _

_Ezra: And why you are over thinking this?_

_Paige: Because I told Ash and she said I like her._

_Ezra: Do you like her?_

_Paige: Im just intrigue by her._

_Ezra: Okay, why?_

_Paige: My first impression was that this is this popular beautiful girl that is going to make this semester really hard, and then I find out she is in both of my classes, she gave me her homework's on time and good homework's and finally she is a swimmer a good one._

_Ezra: sounds interesting._

_Paige: She is, and she scares me._

_Ezra: Why?_

_Paige: Because you know me and when people intrigue me it just makes me to.._

_Ezra: Want more about them, like you did with Ash._

_Paige: Yeah, I should just put some distance between us._

_Ezra: Why?_

_Paige: First because Im with Ash and second because is a student._

_Ezra: don't you think that Ash, me even you already violate that rule?_

_Paige: I know, but this is wrong I don't want to make a mistake and hurt somebody._

_Ezra: Paige, you had being amazing to Ash, she wants you to be happy, if you fall for this girl you should go for her, she will understand._

_Paige: Well Im not falling for her Ezra._

_Ezra: Not yet._

I didn't want to think about her not tonight no ever, but my dreams don't listen to me, and of course I had a sex dream with her, this beautiful gorgeous brunette with does big brown eyes that can make you lose everything. I wake up sweaty and exhausted and I just went to the pool earlier, and of course she was there swimming working on her turns I didn't stay I just went for a run I could stay I call Coach Seal and told her I could go to practice today, and of course she understand and I went to the hospital to see her and spend my whole Saturday with her, in her arms.

* * *

**REVIEW **

**Don't forget to let comments, next chapter how will win the bet?, will Ash said something about Emily Fields? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I need a favor, do you have any ideas for the third book Emily should read? I was hopping something about the same that the two we have already.**

**Im so happy for your reviews and follows is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Guest: I kind of have that idea. She will meet Ashley first and then find out who she is.**

**Yenis83: Gracias, y eso que han criticado mucho mi ingles pero lo Bueno es que lo entienden y se que tiene fallas, gracias! ****Thank you saludos from Mexico.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**PAIGE POV:**

So Im here Saturday I just could go to swim practice she was there and I couldnt see her not after my mind had sex with her, I cant see her in a swimsuit, because I can trust myself not today.

_Ashley: Hey there you are earlier._

_Paige: Yeah, I just miss you last night and I didn't go to swim practice._

_Ashley: Paige, your first week and you are skipping? _

_Paige: I just want to spend time with you today._

_Ashley: Is everything okay? How was your night?_

_Paige: Yes, and about that Im gonna kill you, really Ash whats wrong with you, he took me to a gay bar, you are crazy._

_Ashley: It was funny? Come on Paige just a fun night, I wont get angry did you hook up?_

_Paige: No, I don't._

_Ashley: Well I met Emilia._

_Paige: Who is Emilia?_

_Ashley: Phoenix new beautiful girlfriend is a nice girl actually._

_Paige: Beautiful? Should I be jealous?_

_Ashley: Not really. I think she is more your type so don't worry._

_Paige: So know you gonna make me hook up with Emilia._

_Ashley: hahaha don't worry you said you can find yourself a girl if you wanted, you will._

_Paige: Okay thank you very much._

Should I tell her about my dream, I know she knows me and she knows something is up with me, but I don't want to fight about this, this is nothing is just a pretty student and everybody sometime in their life is attracted to another person even when you are with somebody you love is normal right? It will be wrong if I act on it, and I wont I don't want too I love Ash, she is the love of my life.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I was hoping to see her but she didn't came, so I work in my turns because I just have one more week to win the bet.

_Coach: Fields you are doing an amazing job, I was right about you and Coach McCullers she will help you improve._

_Emily: She is great coach, you were right._

_Coach: Perfect, well continue your good job. _

It was a great I read a little bit of my book, when to my job and then to the hospital I promise Phoenix ice cream and I buy some for Ash too. I will visit her first just to give her the ice cream and then go with the kids.

_Emily: Hey I have ice cream for you._

_Ashley: Hey there, you read my mind I was calling my girlfriend that when for some food and I want ice cream, now I know why Phoenix love you._

_Emily: So your girlfriend is here today?_

_Ashley: Yeah, if you have time you should meet her._

_Emily: Well I will go with the kid's first maybe when I finish there I could come and said good bye to you, maybe talk a little bit._

_Ashley: Okay, that will be perfect. See you then, thank you Emily you are awesome._

_Emily: You welcome see you later._

Ashley was so young and so nice to everybody here in the hospital everybody talks great about her, they know her for years I hear, this should be really difficult to her girlfriend. I ask around school about her and they said she was a great teacher so maybe she can help me with my essays because of course I want to make a perfect essay to Miss McCullers.

**ASHLEY POV:**

Actually this was a bad plan I don't wanted to meet each other, well not yet. I wanted them to know each other on their own. So I need to figure it out the way to help them get closer without know it. We ate lunch and ice cream.

_Paige: So you have a new friend that brings you ice cream?_

_Ashley: I cute new friend._

_Paige: Ash is not funny who is she._

_Ashley: I told you some girl that is making a project with the kids. _

_Paige: Oh, I was thinking that I didn't swim today, do you mind if I go a swim a little bit and the come back?_

_Ashley: No go ahead, I think is a good idea. _

_Paige: I will be back with dinner and a game if you want?_

_Ashley: Sounds good._

This was the moment I need to go to the kids room and spend some time there so Emily wont come to my room and met Paige, not yet I need to know her first and see if she is right for her.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

_Phoenix: So Emilia, my birthday is next week my parents are going to make a small party with cake here, do you wanna come?_

_Emily: Of course I will come, do you want a special gift?_

_Phoenix: yes I want to go to a pool with you someday. _

_Emily: Okay, we will talk to your parents and doctor and if they said you can go, I will take you._

_Phoenix: Yeih thank you._

_Ashley: Hey there._

_Phoenix: Ash, Emilia is coming to my birthday._

_Ashley: That's cool buddy._

_Emily: Hey, are you feeling good? You look a little pale._

_Ashely: I think I gonna be sick._

She runs to the bathroom so I go with her to hold her hair. And when I did that I notice her hair was so weak that it falls.

_Ashley: Yeah today start happing that, you know Im being sick for a lot of years and never lose my hair, and now I think is time._

_Emily: Well if you want we can cut it, I can make you a cute haircut, you will look beautiful you have a really beautiful face._

_Ashley: Maybe next week? I will be ready to do it._

_Emily: Okay, I can take you to your room if you want. _

_Ashley: Yeah thank you._

I take her to her room and stay with her talk a little until she falls a sleep,

_Emily: Hey, Ashley doesn't feel good, can you keep an eye on her._

_Nurse: Sure Emily I will look after her. Her girlfriend is coming soon to, so don't worry._

_Emily: Okay, thank you she is sleep right now, but call me if she need anything._

_Nurse: Okay I will._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I swim a lot today I have so much stuff in my mind, and the pool makes me forget everything, I was there just at the end of the pool holding my breath, training like all times.

_Paige: What the hell?_

_Emily: Sorry I thought you were dead or hurt._

_Paige: Is okay, I used to train this way to hold my breath a little longer so I gain a few seconds. _

_Emily: Another secret._

_Paige: Yeah, you are wet in your clothes; anyway what are you doing here?_

_Emily: I let my house keys in my locker, and now Im wet._

_Paige: Yeah, I can let you some pants if you don't have anything._

_Emily: That will be awesome because I don't have clothes with me right now._

_Paige: Okay lets go._

I gave her pants and a t-shirt, she was changing behind of me and of course I open my locker door and I knew I have a mirror and I can see her. I know is creepy and is wrong, but I could help it. I need to see her, perfect body.

_Emily: Mm, thank you Coach._

_Paige: Don't worry Emily take care see you on Monday._

_Emily: See you coach._

And just like that again she is everywhere, why she is everywhere is like destiny has put her in front of me and wont move.

_Ashley: You are late._

_Paige: Sorry, but I was holding my breath and a swimmer thought I died and jump to the pool to safe me, pretty funny actually._

_Ashley: Sounds interesting. _

_Paige: Yeah I have to give her some clothes._

_Ashley: That's nice of you._

_Paige: Yeah, Ash.. I need to tell you something._

_Ashley: Okay. _

_Paige: This girl is everywhere I look, is annoying. _

_Ashley: Okay._

_Paige: She intrigues me._

_Ashley: Okay._

_Paige: I just need her to stop being there all the time._

_Ashley: So Fields is everywhere so what?_

_Paige: I didn't said it was Fields._

_Ashley: Well Im a smart woman and you have being talking about her since you met her so I knew it was her._

_Paige: There is something about her that I don't figure it out._

_Ashley: And you want to figure it out._

_Paige: Well yes, no no no I don't._

_Ashley: You do or you don't?_

_Paige: I don't know, can we talk about something else._

_Ashley: Okay._

I didn't want to lie to her, I knew she will figure it out why I was acting weird. I slept in her arms but in my dreams there was another girl a different girl, I girl I try to push away but I couldn't and actually Im starting to think that I don't want too.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

The week was pretty good, the school was great, my classes were great, hospital was awesome I went to Phoenix small party and we ate cake and play, Ashley was there but she looks weaker everyday Im starting to worry about her, the treatment is strong and she is starting to lose a lot of strength, you know sometimes you met somebody and you just like her, it just like she has this vibe and make you feel good about yourself, I start to read her sometimes about my book and she told me she was a writer, she said that someday she will let me read the new book she is writing. I start to hold my breath under water to gain some seconds, I need to win tomorrow and finally she will go out with me, well is not a date is just coffee, but I need to win.

_Ashley: So are you ready for tomorrow?_

_Emily: I am I think I gonna win._

_Ashley: Well you said that she was a super swim star._

_Emily: Well I know all her tricks so maybe I will win. Are you ready?_

_Ashley: yeah it just hair._

_Emily: Did you told your girlfriend?_

_Ashley: Not really, it was supposed to be a surprised tonight but her father is here so they will have dinner so maybe tomorrow she will come. _

_Emily: Don't worry I bring some hats and scarfs and we can make it work. You will look beautiful._

_Ashley: Thank you, you truly are awesome, I think I gonna break up and date you._

_Emily: Oh.._

_Ashley: Omg you are gay. I was right._

_Emily: Yeah, sorry didn't tell you._

_Ashley: I kind of figure it out. So are you dating somebody?_

_Emily: No, it has being a long time that I don't date._

_Ashley: Oh, that's not good, do you like somebody?_

_Emily: Yeah, the typical straight girl and that's not all she is engaged so yeah this pretty much sucks for me._

_Ashley: Well nothing is impossible you now?_

_Emily: Well lets wait a see._

_Ashley: You are a great girl if she is for you, she will figure it out don't worry._

_Emily: Thank you, now look at you, beautiful as always Ash._

_Ashley: Thank you._

I wasn't lying she looked beautiful a really short hair but beautiful with those green eyes, and I knew that she was lucky to have someone that love her and stay with her in this moment. She is a great girl too just in a bad situation.

_Aria: Are you ready for tomorrow?_

_Emily: Yes, I think I can win._

_Aria: Well you actually wanna win because of the date, not because of swimming and that's new about you._

_Emily: Well, both of the reason are good enough for me._

_Aria: Whatever you said Em, so how is Ashley?_

_Emily: Not good, the nurse said it getting worse but she always with this smile that it makes you believe that she has hope and is awesome and sad at the same time._

_Aria: Emily she is engaged be careful please._

_Emily: Don't worry Aria I wont do anything if she doesn't want too. _

_Aria: Okay, I don't want you to get hurt again._

_Emily: Don't worry Aria nothing is happening and probably nothing will happen._

_Aria: Okay._

Saturday was great I was so nervous about today it just wanted to win to show her that I was good too.

_Paige: So Emily are you ready?_

_Emily: I think I am._

_Paige: Well lets do this. 400 mts free style the first one to touch the wall wins, remember if you win I will invite you a coffee tonight but if I win you will stay one more hour with me training okay?_

_Emily: Okay._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Either way I lose I will spend more time with her Im starting to give up and I don't have the strength, you is difficult to fight something that is always in front of you and something is whispering you to take it and is driving crazy. I think that will all this my training is getting harder so I just swim and win and actually put my record down for 2 seconds. And she was just 6 seconds away from me.

_Emily: Oh my god how did you do that?_

_Paige: I just I…_

_Emily: You are amazing Paige. Sorry Coach._

_Paige: Is okay Emily I think you can call me Paige when we are not at classes, and now you will spend more time with me off classes because we have to take your time down._

_Emily: Okay._

_Paige: Come on Emily don't look so sad I will race you again in a month and I know you will win this time._

_Emily: Deal._

_Paige: Well I need to go I have an important dinner but see you on Monday okay?_

_Emily: Okay._

I got ready for my dinner and then I promise my cousin to go to a pub with her. She came with my dad so I need to take her out too.

_Paige: Hey Ash, Im sorry I didn't make it, I had a lot of stuff Mary came too, and she wants to go to a pub so maybe I cant go tonight what about tomorrow for lunch I will bring Mary and dad._

_Ashley: Sounds good baby, go and have fun._

_Paige: Are you okay? You sound like you had being crying?_

_Ashley: Im fine I was sleeping and you woke me up._

_Paige: Sorry baby I didn't know go back to sleep._

_Ashley: Thank you I love you._

_Paige: Love you too._

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

She knows me, but she wasn't paying attention not today not the last couple of day she has being in other place.

_Dr. Phil: Are you gonna tell her?_

_Ashley: No, and this time I don't want you to tell her._

_Dr. Phil: Ashley, she will notice something is wrong._

_Ashley: Well I will figure it out when it happen but please tell the nurse that don't said anything. Im just tired and this is getting worse. _

_Dr. Phil: I will figure it out something else Ashley don't give up on me._

_Ashley: Okay. Come in._

_Emily: Hey._

_Ashley: Whats up Emily, what are you doing here in a Saturday night._

_Emily: Well I knew you will be alone tonight so I bring food and a book to spend the night with you._

_Dr. Phil: Well Ashley we will talk later okay._

_Ashley: Okay Phil._

_Emily: So are you in?_

_Ashley: of course I am. Pick a quote of the book and lets talk about it. And that quotes will be the one for you essay you have to turn in in two weeks so lets start. Here take my computer._

_Emily: Okay lets see…_

_Ashley: what about "The marks humans leave are too often scars."_

_Emily: I don't know. Did you already read this book?_

_Ashley: Yeah I have a lot of free time so I read a lot. And about the quote well let me tell you about this statement, you see when you are walking in a beach you let a footprint and life is supposed to be like that you supposed to let footprint in this world, but you know what happen when the water comes?_

_Emily: The footprint will disappear._

_Ashley: That's right, so is a metaphor about that, humans good humans let scars in people when the leave or die in this case, because you love somebody and you lose somebody your hearth will have a scar and maybe always will be there, but then another human will appear and make this scar not disappear but just cure and it just a sad memory and then it will turn into a happy memory because this human did something good for you. Emily are you okay?_

_Emily: Yeah sorry. I was remembering a scar I had._

_Ashley: Oh sorry, did you lose somebody._

_Emily: Yeah my best friend the first girl I love and then my girlfriend. _

_Ashley: Im so sorry._

_Emily: But you are right, even the scars I have something to thankful about them for Allison it was the moment I realize I like girls and even if she tease me about it, she wanted to be true about myself. And Maya she just gave me the push I need to be me, to be out of the closet and be the Emily I am today._

_Ashley: You see, its a scar because they let footprints in you, and with the new novel A walk to remember it will be the same so you will learn that in sad situation there is always a good behind them and you can make at the end you teacher will make you do an essay telling her how all the books you read relate each other._

_Emily: Did you think so. So what scar are you let in?_

_Ashley: I don't know if you ask around me, but I was a teacher at UPEN a good one I think, and I think I help a lot of my students to make dreams come true, and I make one girl like you to be proud of being gay._

_Emily: Your girlfriend, she was a student?_

_Ashley: She was, my student, this shy, beautiful, sporty, intelligent girl that makes your heart stop._

_Emily: So she was in the closet when you met her?_

_Ashley: No, she was out, but she was scare of her dad and no so proud of herself but now look at my finger I have a ring and her father is coming tomorrow for lunch._

_Emily: That's nice, I need to let a scar in somebody too._

_Ashley: I know you will Emily. Im tired are you sure you want to sleep in that couch?_

_Emily: Don't worry, Im okay._

_Ashley: Thank you Em for the company._

_Emily: you welcome Ash._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I had some much fun yesterday at the pub I felt young again and without any problems, I don't know it was because my cousin is crazy or I drink too much, but anyway I was happy the visit me this weekend.

_Mr. McCullers: So how is she?_

_Paige: She is getting a stronger treatment, the first one didn't work._

_Mr. McCullers: And this one?_

_Paige: I haven't heard for the doctor, please dad don't ask anything about this just make a normal visit._

_Mr. McCullers: Okay. Hello Ash._

_Ashley: Hellow sir, good to see you._

_Mr. McCullers: Good to see you too Ash, we bring Chinese._

_Ashley: Of course you do._

_Paige: Don't worry baby I bring you different food for you._

_Ashley: Sounds good, but you can eat I think I cant keep some food today._

_Paige: Bad day?_

_Ashley: Bad night actually, Im sorry Emilia was here and she kind of stay all night take care of me._

_Paige: You should have call me._

_Ashley: I wasn't alone, and you were having fun, and look at your eyes you did._

_Paige: yeah sorry._

_Ashley: No is okay, Im happy you did._

_Paige: What is with that scarf?_

_Ashley: New look._

_Paige: You cut your hair? Why?_

_Ashley: Emilia did, because it start falling to much and I didn't look good, sorry I didn't tell you, this treatment is a little too aggressive._

_Paige: But you are okay?_

_Ashley: Yeah don't worry P._

This is the exactly moment I regret not paying attention at her, in this moment was the one she makes her decision, and I didn't know it until later on. It has being two weeks I spend a lot of time now with Emily training her, she is getting better every time, sometimes we stay a little more and talks about a lot of stuff nothing to personal. Ashley has being having a lot of bad days, I talk to the doctor and said everything was the same, and I was getting worry.

_Emily: I win, did you let me win, you never do, are you okay?_

_Paige: What?_

_Emily: Paige, where are you I won, you always win you never lose. What is wrong?_

_Paige: It just having a bad day._

_Emily: Did you want to talk about it?_

_Paige: I really need a drink, but coffee will be fine too._

_Emily: Well lets make coffee and finish our training for today._

_Paige: Emily, is Friday night don't you have friends or a boy to go home with?_

_Emily: I have friends, and Im actually no so good with boys so no I don't have one._

_Paige: Oh? You are.._

_Emily: gay, I thought coach told you?_

_Paige: Not really, and now I know why._

_Emily: Why? If you have a problem with it is okay I get it don't worry._

_Paige: Is okay I don't have a problem._

_Emily: Lets change I have some snacks in my locker and we can make coffee from the coach office._

I was negation I knew she was gay but I didn't wanted to put it in my head because my feeling for her are getting stronger every time I spend time with her today I have her two essays for this month and I haven't read it scare to life that I like her even more, but I have to do it because on Monday I have to post the grades in the school page.

_Emily: Ready lets go sit in the stands and have our coffee with this muffin and cookies._

_Paige: Why do you have cookies and muffin in your locker?_

_Emily: I work in a coffee shop and I work today earlier so the owner give me this to try it, but if you don't wanted them I won't share with you._

_Paige: Hey I didn't say I didn't want them I just ask where you took it. _

_Emily: So whats wrong?_

_Paige: Why is has to be something wrong?_

_Emily: Because I won, and you always win._

_Paige: Maybe you need to start thinking you are good enough to win._

_Emily: I know Im but not so good to win you._

_Paige: Em, you are._

_Emily: Em? Is the first time you call me like that._

_Paige: Sorry, I didn't…_

_Emily: Is okay, I like it, and we are friends right?_

_Paige: yeah, we shouldn't but I guess we spend too much time together that this is inevitable._

_Emily: So?_

_Paige: I know Im gonna regret this but I need to talk to somebody outside of my world._

_Emily: Im all ears._

_Paige: You know Im engaged right?_

_Emily: Yeah, are you finally getting married?_

_Paige: No._

_Emily: Did you break up with your fiancé._

_Paige: No._

_Emily: I don't get it, what is the problem._

_Paige: She is sick._

_Emily: who is sick._

_Paige: Em._

_Emily: Oh, your fiancée is sick oh, you are gay._

_Paige: Yeah._

_Emily: Oh._

_Paige: You said that already._

_Emily: Sorry, but she is gonna get better?_

_Paige: I not sure anymore._

_Emily: Hey, don't cry._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I didn't know what to said I just hug her and let her cry in my arms, and I know I was wrong for feeling happy having in my arms and she crying and being so sad about her fiancée it just I got greedy it was my time to have her.

_Paige: Im sorry, it just too much for me right now, I didn't want to bother you._

_Emily: Don't worry Paige, Im your friend and if you need something Im always here._

I wasn't thinking or a least I didn't want to think about I took her face in my hands and look her in the eyes and kiss her slow and tender like she will break if a put too much pressure at the begging she kiss me back for a while I felt like hours but I knew it wasn't and then.

_Paige: Sorry I cant do this, sorry._

_Emily: Paige wait, don't go, lets talk._

She run away from me, she run without talking about, I think I made a big mistake. Im gonna kill Ashley when I see her, she told me that I should make the first move if I want my answer. I don't know why I listen to her she is crazy, Im gonna kill her on Monday for sure.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HELP ME WITH THE OTHER BOOK PLEASE. IDEAS WE HAVE A KISS SO WHAT NEXT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I need a favor; do you have any ideas for the third book Emily should read? I was hopping something about the same that the two we have already.**

**Im so happy for your reviews and follows is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**CC99: It will be a lot of drama ahead, and it will be very interesting when the three are together but not yet, lets make Ashley be the only one to know for now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**PAIGE POV:**

Monday I couldn't do it I couldn't go to class and see her I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and Ashley noticed something was up with me and I tell her I need to go and see my dad and she agree. So I call Ezra and asked him to cover my class and right now Im in the airport grading the essays.

_A human scar for life_

_By Emily Fields_

Im away but I still have her in some way near me.

"_Life gives you different opportunities of met people that will let an eternal scar in your life for any reason sometimes good, sometimes bad, but is your choice to decide if this scar will make you better in life._

_In my opinion Augustus let a beautiful scar in Hazel he made her believe in life outside of Cancer, he makes her believe that life moves on and if one door is closet there is an opportunity that another door it will be open or a window or a place you will find hope again._

_Life is about meeting that person that will change your life forever sometimes this person will stay in your life, sometimes it wont but that doesn't mean you shouldn't learn about them it meant that they will show you something that you will use later." _

Her essay is really emotional it talks about lost but she shows you the good side of the lost and that gives you hope even when you think you don't have it.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I enter the classroom and see Ezra.

_Emily: Hey, where is Miss McCullers._

_Ezra: Hey Em, I will take her classes this week and your grades will be up tonight I think._

_Emily: Oh._

_Aria: Hi handsome._

_Ezra: Miss Montgomery, both take your sits._

I haven't see her or hear for her and now she is not even in class, I think I just mess up pretty but this time. And today I can go to the hospital to kill Ash I have a project so I couldn't go today.

_Aria: So Miss McCullers is not here do you know why?_

_Emily: I think I may be the reason._

_Aria: Why? Em?_

_Emily: I kind of kiss her._

_Aria: YOU DID WHAT!?_

_Ezra: Miss Montgomery and Miss Fields if you don't pay attention you can get out of my class please._

_Aria: Sorry Mr. Fitz it wont happen again._

_Emily: Sorry._

_Ezra: Okay moving on. _

_Aria: You and I will talk later._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I read a lot of English essays a lot of them were pretty good, but I was really impress with Fields essay talks about hope even though is dead behind that and I never saw the book in that way. Now lets see her Humanity and Values essay.

_A smile in a dark day_

_By Emily Fields_

"_Life isn't fair sometimes you can see innocent people suffer for diseases, some of them will die because of it, but each of us can make the pain a little bit less hard. I learn that a gift, a game, a smile, a story , even ice cream can change their day. I had spent time with sick people but that's not the important part, the important part is the each day I learn something awesome about them, like a simple smile is because you bring ice cream in a bad day, that read them a book make them forget about their problems, and you can see that every little problem you have is nothing compare to what their life is giving them. I had lost somebody I love and at the time I thought that my life wont be the same, that I wont smile again, but new people appear in your life and you realize that the experience of losing somebody teach you something for the future._

_One of my friends in the hospital told me that everything is for a reason and sometimes you are meant to spend your life loving somebody that you will lose someday only to prepare you for the next person that will be in your life. Im ready for my next person, are you?"_

Am I? I don't know I don't want to lose her she is my person she is supposed to be with my all her life. I need to know where Emily is working I know I told her not to give real names or real institution names. This is getting harder for me, she is everywhere, and she even speaks to me in her essays.

_Cellphone call with Ashley:_

_Paige: Hi baby how are you?_

_Ashley: Hi beautiful, Im good, are you with your dad already?_

_Paige: On my way, Im sorry I promise I will come back soon to you baby, I just need to come here for some stuff._

_Ashley: Is okay P, take your time you need time alone and don't worry Im here with the nurses, kids and Emilia I will be fine._

_Paige: If you need anything call me or Ezra please or if the doctor has news please let me know._

_Ashley: Baby don't worry I will be here when you come back have fun please._

_Paige: Okay, call you at night._

_Ashley: Okay. Love you._

_Paige: Love you too._

I lie of course I lie I should had tell her that I need space that Emily kiss me and that I like it, and that I wanted to kiss her more but if I do that she will want more and I couldn't Im was engaged Im engaged to you baby girl.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

_Aria: You need to start talking now._

_Emily: I, I don't know we were talking about her personal life and she was so sad and I just kiss her, I could help it._

_Aria: She is engaged Em I told you not to fall for her. Is she even gay?_

_Emily: She is engaged to a girl so yeah. And I know Aria you can tell yourself who do you fall in love I just want her so much and I kind of think she wants me too._

_Aria: She is engaged do you get that, Em you are not this kind of woman._

_Emily: I know Im not, and that is why I feel so bad about._

_Aria: Well now you have time to think about this, she is not coming back this week Ezra told me, she will be back next week._

_Emily: Can you please don't tell Ezra about this? Please!_

_Aria: I wont, but you need to stay away from here._

_Emily: Is gonna be difficult she is my teacher and my coach._

_Aria: Well act like a student not a friend, I don't want you to get hurt._

_Emily: Yeah, I will._

Of course if somebody says don't do it, you do it is just this mind of human is wrong because how can you think do it when somebody that loves you says don't. Well anyway I have to get ready for practice work and call little Jesus to said that tomorrow I will go and play with them.

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

I haven't write in a while because this treatment is just insane.

"_I starting to know her and she is great P, I know she will love you more than I love you, she will take care of you, because I see her heart a few days ago she help me, she hold my hair when I throw up and Im a stranger and she was there, do you know that a few people in this world will help a stranger and that person is a keeper, she is a keeper, so take care of her too." _

_Dr. Phil:_ _Sorry to interrupt Ash._

_Ashley: Okay, you are here, so this means bad news right?_

_Dr. Phil: Im sorry is not working._

_Ashley: And is getting worse?_

_Dr. Phil: Yes, we need to figure it something._

_Ashley: How long?_

_Dr. Phil: 6 months to a year maybe._

_Ashley: Why the treatment? If I stop?_

_Dr. Phil: If you stop I don't know it could be less or more, but you wont give up._

_Ashley: You just told me I gonna die either way so what else._

_Dr. Phil: You should talk to Paige and make a decision together._

_Ashley: There is not together is my life my body, my decision, Im being here in and out for 5 years, I never stop fighting but now I know at the end I will lose so what else should I do._

_Dr. Phil: Come down, where is she anyway, I need to talk to her._

_Ashley: No you wont is my decision so this time you will said that everything is the same and I will make a decision in the next week if I stop or continue but this is the end._

I didn't realize I was crying, when somebody says to you, you have this limit time of life your brain start thinking all the things you wanted to do long time ago and you didn't do it, because you didn't have time or just because you just wait, and now I really don't have time, to marry her.

_Emily: Im gonna kill you Ash. Oh, sorry I didn't know you have somebody here._

_Ashley: Well get in line, but is okay coming the doctor was just leaving._

_Dr. Phil: Thank to her, don't give up Ash._

_Ashley: See you later doc. _

_Emily: Sorry are you okay? What is wrong?_

_Ashley: So you wanna kill me? Why?_

_Emily: No, lets talk about you first._

_Ashley: Yeah doctor didn't have good news but is okay, I had figured it out you know._

_Emily: What did you figure it out?_

_Ashley: Im gonna die but she will find a person before I die._

_Emily: Are you fucking crazy, she is gonna die with you, why you are doing this to her, you don't know how difficult is to lose the love of your life, sometimes you don't find another person, sometimes there is no other person, are you crazy does the medicine kill your brain or something._

_Ashley: Okay, relax I gonna die either way, so just make her lost a little bit less painful._

_Emily: how do you plan to make her love another person before you die, how many time do you have._

_Ashley: a least 6 months but don't worry she is already falling, but she doesn't know that._

_Emily: And you know why?_

_Ashley: Because I know her, she found her, or that girl found her either way is kind of destiny for them._

_Emily: you are really really wrong, where is she? I gonna tell her you are crazy._

_Ashley: She is out of town._

_Emily: Does she knows your treatment isn't working?_

_Ashley: No, and she wont know, not yet._

_Emily: If I were her I will kill you._

_Ashley: Well you already have something in common because you already want to kill me, can you tell me why?_

_Emily: Is nothing important._

_Ashley: Emily talk to me._

_Emily: I kiss her._

_Ashley: YOU DID WHAT?_

I didn't wanted to yell she kiss her, she kiss my fiancée, OMG Im so jealous I want to kill her right now, but I cant. And now I finally get it why she is out of town why she run away, she never does that and now I know the reason.

_Emily: YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE and I did. What the hell did you mean when I should make the first move?_

_Ashley: I, I just._

_Emily: Is not funny Ash, first you yell at me and know you are laughing I happy you are happy but she run away, and now I have to see her at class at the pool everywhere._

_Ashley: Is funny, you said she run, have you talk to her?_

_Emily: No she didn't go to class yesterday and maybe she wont go tomorrow my grades are up and I have a A in both essay, thank you for your help, but I shouldn't have listen to you about the other. What if she tells somebody, I have a scholarship Oh god this is so mess up._

_Ashley: Em, she run away, believe me Im a teacher if I didn't want something I will talk to the student in that moment not run away, she run away, I think she likes you too._

_Emily: Do you think? Aria is gonna kill me I just hope she doesn't tell her boyfriend he is a teacher there too._

_Ashley: How is Aria?_

_Emily: My best friend from high school, she is here with me too, we share a apartment and her boyfriend is Ezra Fitz._

_Ashley: Oh, I don't know him he must be new._

_Emily: Kind off, so you are alone?_

_Ashley: yeah._

_Emily: Why didn't you call me yesterday I will have being here?_

_Ashley: Jesus told me you were busy._

_Emily: When is she coming back?_

_Ashley: I don't know, next week is her birthday._

_Emily: Do you have a gift I can go and find something for you._

_Ashley: Why don't we both go._

_Emily: Can you go out?_

_Ashley: If I want I can, so what about tomorrow Wednesday?_

_Emily: Sure. Do you want me to stay tonight I can go have practice pick up my new book and some stuff and come back._

_Ashley: I can be alone you know._

_Emily: No, today was a difficult day for you I don't want you to be alone; I will bring you ice cream and read my new book for you._

_Ashley: you are perfect, maybe you can meet my girlfriend and fall for her._

_Emily: funny, really funny. See you later._

_Today I confirm I was right about her, she is awesome she has being here last Saturday night spending time with me, the moment you really know her you will fall, so how long will it take to let her in P? How long will you resist to her? Can I make a bet with you too? I think I give you one month and you will start to let her in, maybe a little less if you find out Im dying._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Im so worry about Ashley, the treatment is not working and her mind is just making her believe that she needs to give up.

_Coach: Fields you are not in your best time today, please focus in three weeks we will go to Georgia State University and I need you to be in your game._

_Emily: Sorry coach I just found out a friend is really sick today and Im really worry about her. _

_Coach: Sorry about that, I get it but you need to focus for the team Fields, you are the team Capitan and you need to prove yourself for them._

_Emily: I will Coach it wont happen again._

I went to my room to pick up some stuff and then go to Ashley.

_Aria: We didn't talk yesterday because you were busy and now I see a backpack so?_

_Emily: what do you want to talk about? I promise Ashley I will spend the night with her tonight._

_Aria: This Ashley girl is giving you advice about the Paige thing?_

_Emily: Aria, I will fix it, don't worry I wont get hurt please let me make my mistake, you cant take care of me all the time, I should make mistakes and pick up my own pieces._

_Aria: Im your friend Im here to help you not to make them._

_Emily: Well this time I need to make them for my own good. See you later Aria._

_Aria: Em, don't do this, you know is wrong. EM Im talking to you._

I just couldn't play safe again, if this gonna work out I need to risk it all, I know she is worth it.

_Ashley: Hey._

_Emily: Hey, you don't look good, are you okay?_

_Ashley: I having a bad day, you should go home, the nurses can take care of me._

_Emily: Im not going anywhere, come on I will help you with a bath, you will feel better._

I help Ashley, she is so thin and had a lot of bruises.

_Ashley: I used to have a hot body and now I look like this._

_Emily: You still very pretty._

_Ashley: Pretty but not hot anymore, anyway which book we are reading tonight._

_Emily: A walk to remember._

_Ashley: Perfect a woman who dies with cancer._

_Emily: but she found love and she live._

_Ashley: Yeah, and she change his life for better._

_Emily: She let him a scar a good one._

_Ashley: Yeah, she did._

_Emily: Oh god you already read that one didn't you?_

_Ashley: yeah, do you want the quote for the essay already?_

_Emily: Shoot me._

_Ashley: "Without suffering, there'd be no compassion."_

_Emily: How do you remember all this quotes?_

_Ashley: I used to teach English and read a lot that's why. And about that quote is perfect, because if you don't suffer you don't treasure the things or people that matters, is a way to make you human to believe in something, to be happy about something. _

_Emily: Yeah, its almost the same as the scars right?_

_Ashley: Yeah is the same, you know Emily, someday you will find somebody that will love you because you are a great woman Em and will find somebody that treasure you._

_Emily: Thank you._

We ate ice cream she had a good night, I think that the bath help her. Well I hear her cry a little bit at night but I just didn't want to feel uncomfortable so I just lay with her at bed and hold her, I know that if her girlfriend enter the room she will get crazy, but I knew she wont come not today and she need a hug so I gave it to her.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW what do you think will be the next move? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Im so happy for your reviews and followers is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**EMILY POV:**

It was Wednesday I ask Ezra if I can skip class because I have to go to the hospital with a patient that need my help and of course he let me. So here Im waiting for Ashleys doctor.

_Dr. Phil: I really think this is a bad idea._

_Ashley: Come on doctor? What can happen?_

_Dr. Phil: You can get sicker?_

_Ashley: Im already dying I don't think God plans to get me sicker Im already sick._

_Emily: We will come back after lunch I have swim practice_

_Dr. Phil: What is 9 am Emily, and you want to come back until what time?_

_Ashley: 4 pm?_

_Dr. Phil: This is a crazy idea you know that right?_

_Ashley: Well I haven't do anything crazy in months so lets do it. And actually it is my decision if I stay here or not._

_Dr. Phil: Ash I don't think Pa…_

_Ashley: Actually she isn't here so we don't care her opinion right Em?_

_Emily: Right, lets go._

_Dr. Phil: Can you at least take the wheelchair?_

_Ashley: Yeah, only because I get tire walking._

_Dr. Phil: Okay, take care of her if anything happen call me please._

_Emily: Sure._

We went to the mall in a taxi obviously I don't have a car here, we enter a lot of store but she already knew what she wanted, so we enter to the jewelry store.

_Emily: Another ring?_

_Ashley: No, I want a necklace. _

_Emily: Okay, what kind of necklace?_

_Ashley: I have this idea of a hearth or something that you can open and put a photo in there and I wanted to dedicate it._

_Emily: Okay, lets see what can we find._

_Ashley: OH my God this is gorgeous. I think this is perfect._

_Emily: Yes it is. Excuses miss._

_Girl: Yes._

_Emily: Can we see that necklace._

_Girl: Sure, let me bring the keys._

It wasn't a hearth it was circle a great size, if you open it you can put to photos in there.

_Emily: Is beautiful maybe you can put a photo of you and her there._

_Ashley: Actually I will put my photo and I will let her put the photo of the new girl to put in there when she is ready._

_Emily: Oh God you still with this stupid idea don't you?_

_Ashley: I am, can you put in there "don't be scare is only love"_

_Girl: Sure._

_Emily: Why that, why not something more personal?_

_Ashley: This is personal, she is always afraid of love that is why she is always so lonely not so much friends, not so much relationships. So I want her to remember to not be scare to love, she will love another woman, and someday she will love a daughter or a son._

_Emily: I think I will have love falling for somebody like you._

_Ashley: You are funny; I don't think you and I will make a good couple, anyway lets buy this stuff and maybe you can pick it up when is ready?_

_Emily: Sure I will._

_Ashley: Thanks Em for this, lets have lunch and then go back to hell._

_Emily: Okay._

We ate at the cheese cake factory, Ash ate a lot of stuff and cakes, I knew it was a bad idea for her because if it is bad nights she will spend the hold night in the bathroom throw it up. We talk about her life, her relationship and how long she has being sick. And also we talk about my life too.

I went to practice and of course she hasn't come back I was waiting for her to be here. But Coach told us she will be back on Monday so I will have to wait.

* * *

**ASHLEY:**

OMG Im gonna die today.

_Cell phone call:_

_Paige: Hi baby how are you?_

_Ashley: Okay._

_Paige: Whats wrong? You don't hear okay._

_Ashley: Im having a bad night I think I ate too much._

_Paige: What did the hospital gave you?_

_Ashley: I kind went out with Emilia._

_Paige: You did what?_

_Ashley: We went to the mall, it was awesome, anyway when are you coming back?_

_Paige: Saturday at lunch I will be there, but you should go out._

_Ashley: I wont go out again promise, just come back I miss you._

_Paige: Well it seems like this Emilia is making you company._

_Ashley: She is great you will love her when you meet her._

_Paige: Or I will kill her one or the other._

_Ashley: Don't worry, she takes care of me when you are not here._

_Paige: Okay, say thank you for me please._

_Ashley: I will love you darling._

_Paige: Love you._

I need to find a way to have pictures with me and Emily together I had a final plan for my goodbye letter.

_Ashley: What are you doing here?_

_Emily: Well I call the nurse and asked her if you had a good afternoon and she said that you had being throwing up, so I decide to make you company._

_Ashley: You little crazy, you are one of the most amazing people I know right now._

_Emily: Yeah I kind of amazing._

_Ashley: Come here you little crazy, help me find a photographer._

_Emily: For what?_

_Ashley: Picture dumbass, for the necklace I want a good picture of me right now, I don't have a good pictures in years._

_Emily: What kind of photographer you want?_

_Ashley: One that thinks outside of the box._

_Emily: I have friend that can make it free, is my roommate what do you think?_

_Ashley: Free that is out of the box Im in? Can she do it this next two days my girlfriend is coming back and I don't want her to know._

_Emily: Okay I will tell her tomorrow and will let you know what Im sure she will said yes so don't worry about it._

_Ashley: So tell me Emily is there a thing you can do for me?_

_Emily: Mm sorry I cant cure cancer._

_Ashley: Hey Hey, it was a joke, don't be sad, be happy you know me, someday you will tell this story to your kids I bet you will._

_Emily: And I believe you because you know everything._

_Ashley: Of course Im a genius!. So what do you have in that bag for me?_

_Emily: Lemon ice cream for you vomiting and a movie._

_Ashley: Perfect lets do this._

Well she was right the ice cream help but I still vomit on her, she was so nice about it but I was so embarrass, this isn't her job and she is here.

_Ashley: You are a great friend Em._

_Emily: Yeah I kind of like you._

_Ashley: I wish I will have known you a few years ago; we will had so much fun._

_Emily: Yeah, but I met you so that's what is important._

_Ashley: Yeah, and when I died I promise I will let a good scar and maybe if you behave I will let you a gift._

_Emily: You don't have to let me anything._

_Ashley: I know, but I want too. _

The next of the night was better I could sleep well, and in the morning she just let a note of goodbye and saying that she will be back at night with Aria.

_FOR PAIGE: _

_Hi beautiful if you are reading this is because Im not alive anymore, Im sorry I left you. Believe me it wasn't my plan to go away, but sometimes plans don't come true, and now Im here watching over you taking care of you like I always did._

_Do you remember the necklace I gave you for your birthday, well it has a beautiful girl inside (me) but I want you, of course when you are ready to change that photo to the one is inside this envelopment. _

_I want you to understand that I never wanted to lie to you, I keep this a secret because if you knew I know her you wouldn't fallow your hearth so I just keep it a secret, I get you she is awesome, I think Im jealous of the relationship you two will have, I hope I can see it up there, Im so happy because I know she will make you happy. And Im also happy that you will make her happy because she is great. If I had known her this few months and think so high of her I think I know why you are falling for her. This is the first gift you will receive for me; I prepare two more for you. Be happy P, I love you, I will always love you. But is time for me to go with them I gonna meet them P Im gonna meet my parents, Im gonna be okay don't worry, give my love to my friends Ezra and Emily is your turn to take care of them now, you all have to take care of each other, you have to be strong P, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, be love, love her, live, live for me. _

"_Don't be scare is only love"_

_For ever yours Ashley._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

The day was pretty easy, I went back to the hospital after lunch to see Jesus he has being really sick lately and doctors don't give any more hope, Ashley was sleeping so I just let her some of my clothes for the photo session and told a nurse that I will be back night with makeup and stuff.

The practice was good I have good times and Im getting ready for the competition in Georgia in two more weeks. I just miss Paige but she is coming back on Monday and we need to talk. Aria is gonna pick me up in Ezra's car to go and take Ashley photos.

_Aria: finally I gonna met the woman that put crazy ideas in your head._

_Emily: She doesn't do anything she is my friend._

_Aria: Well your friend can get you kick out of college._

_Emily: Shut up and be nice, I like her._

_Aria: Well if I don't like her I wont be nice Im only doing this thing for you Em._

_Emily: Okay, just do it for me. But I know she used to grow on people._

We get to the hospital I bring a bag with eye shadows and some stuff to make Ashley look more beautiful.

_Emily: Hey you, how was your day?_

_Ashley: I had a good one, thank good I don't look so dead._

_Emily: Did you try the clothes?_

_Ashley: Yeah, I so thin that doesn't look so good._

_Emily: Try it on, by the way this Aria my friend._

_Ashley: Hi Aria nice to meet you, thank you for doing this._

_Aria: Nice to meet you too._

_Emily: Go try it on, maybe we can do something and fix it._

_Ashley: Okay._

_Aria: She is beautiful._

_Emily: Yeah she is._

_Aria: I saw a garden near the hospital can she go out._

_Ashley: I can go whatever I want, you know Aria when somebody is dying nobody give them rules, I can break them all._

_Emily: Yeah, lets see your outfit._

_Aria: I think we can ask for something to hold it thigh. What do you think?_

_Emily: Yeah let me go and ask the nurse._

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

_Ashley: So you are Em best friend since kids?_

_Aria: Yeah. _

_Ashley: She told me you are dating a teacher right?_

_Aria: Does she tell you everything?_

_Ashley: Easy, she kind of tell me things just so I can stop thinking about cancer._

_Aria: Yeah, Im dating a teacher we had a relationship for 5 years now._

_Ashley: Oh, that's long you know I used to teach in UPEN too._

_Aria: Well maybe you met my boyfriend his name is Ezra Fitz._

_Ashley: Sounds familiar maybe I did._

_Aria: So, I just want you to know that I don't approve that you keep tell Em to go after Miss McCullers, she is engaged and she is a great teacher and also I don't want Em to be sad again._

_Ashley: Well, I think Miss McCullers, likes your friend and she doesn't know what to do, but your friend is pretty awesome I think she will come around._

_Aria: I don't want her to be waiting for something and then never happen, she hasn't had a good relationship in yeas and she is in a good place right now._

_Ashley: Don't worry I like your friend too, I will take care of her._

_Aria: Okay._

_Emily: Here I found something._

Emily did a great job fixing the white casual dress for the photos, Aria put a scarf in my head and did the makeup, even though Im sick I look okay.

_Ashley: Wow I look alive, I think I look good._

_Aria: you look beautiful there will be good picture of you._

_Ashley: Perfect._

Aria took a lot of picture but I had two especial photos that I need.

_Ashley: So I was thinking that you can take a picture with Em and I will love if you take a picture with me too Aria._

_Aria: Of course._

_Ashley: Perfect, come here Em._

She took a picture of us, but she fall down the chair and we laugh so hard about that. And then Em took a picture of me and Aria, I didn't know this will be great for me too, because I think I gonna miss Ezra birthday so I will let him a picture with her girl, because she is great for him.

_Aria: so when do you need this? I can work on this the weekend and have them but the next week. But if you need it earlier I can do it._

_Ashley: How about you come with Em at lunch when you have them. I need them for next Friday you have time._

_Aria: Perfect, well Em see you tomorrow._

_Emily: bye thank you Aria you are the best._

_Ashley: Sure she is. Wait are you gonna stay again?_

_Emily: Yeah, until your girl is back on Saturday I will stay with you at night._

_Ashley: Okay, thanks._

_Emily: Lets go and have dinner and then go back to hell like you call it._

_Ashley: Can we go somewhere I can get a milkshake?_

_Emily: Yeah, I know a dinner near here that has the best milkshakes._

_Ashley: Perfect._

We went to a typical dinner I knew it wasn't a good choice if I will be sick this night but the less treatment I have the less throwing up I have.

_Ashley: So Aria seems really protective of you?_

_Emily: Yeah, all of my three best friends are._

_Ashley: That's nice, she give me a lecture._

_Emily: Oh God, I told her to play nice._

_Ashley: Is okay, small but brave I like her._

_Emily: She is alright. So tomorrow your girl will be home?_

_Ashley: Yeah, and yours on Monday are you excited?_

_Emily: More like nervous._

_Ashley: Everything is gonna be alright you will see._

I was kind of nervous about Aria knowing who Im because maybe my plan will fall down if she figures it out; I need to speak to Ezra about this because he will find out soon. She felt sleep watching the movie, and she had early practice tomorrow which was perfect because Paige is coming tomorrow.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I was ready to come back my mind was in the right place again Ashley, Fields is just a beautiful and intelligent student nothing else. I need to focus in what is important Ashley recovery, bring her back home, marry her, have a happy ending, have a family, kids. Have a little girl with her beautiful eyes. All things I always dream for me, for us.

_Paige: Flowers for my lady._

_Ashley: Which lady, because I used to have a girlfriend but she run away last week and haven't come back._

_Paige: Hey, beautiful._

_Ashley: Hi stranger, did you have fun at home?_

_Paige: It was good; I need it to be away for a while._

_Ashley: I told you to go, but you never listen to me you little dumb ass._

_Paige: So how are you? We need to talk to the doctor and see whats next or what is going on?_

_Ashley: Hey relax, can we just enjoy you are home with me, I had a great week with Emilia, she is awesome, Im almost changes you for her._

_Paige: I can see that, you look happy, what does she do? _

_Ashley: She just helped me with your birthday present._

_Paige: Can I see it?_

_Ashley: Until Friday in your birthday day._

_Paige: Okay. I miss you beautiful._

_Ashley: I miss you a little bit._

I hug her and kiss her, she looks different happy, alive, this girl is making her look good so I will be very grateful when I meet her, I hug her and I just felt home, save, without worry about anything else but her.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Practice was brutal I have to cancel my study group for tomorrow, Im so tired this week has being really hard with school, swimming, projects and taking care of Ashley I don't regret it but is hard to sleep in the hospital.

_Aria: Are you going out tonight?_

_Emily: No, Im just gonna sleep until tomorrow and you?_

_Aria: Not, I gonna be in the dark room with the photos._

_Emily: Oh yeah you can show me when you have them._

_Aria: Okay, Ezra is coming tomorrow for lunch do you want something special?_

_Emily: I had a study group until I don't know what time, but let me left overs for dinner if you can._

_Aria: Sure._

* * *

_**ASHLEY POV:**_

Sunday it was my favorite day, we always stay in bed until late afternoon order some food and continue watching a tv show that with both like, but now is another story.

_Ashley: So your birthday is next Friday do you have plans for a night out or party or what?_

_Paige: Spend the afternoon and night with you._

_Ashley: You are so boring. _

_Paige: What do you have in mind Ash?_

_Ashley: Can I plan your day?_

_Paige: With you?_

_Ashley: At some point of the day you will be with me but can I plan the day for you to have a great birthday?_

_Paige: What do you have in mind?_

_Ashley: Nothing crazy I promise. Can I?_

_Paige: Sure, why not if that makes you happy._

_Ashley: Now go and take a run because this little vacation you had made your ass looks huge._

_Paige: Hey, I didn't eat that much._

_Ashley: Yeah, but you didn't exercise either, and nobody wants a fat coach._

_Paige: You are mean._

_Ashley: Im just honest and love your fat ass._

_Paige: I guess I love you too._

* * *

**EZRA POV:**

_Aria: So pizza and spaghetti for lunch?_

_Ezra: Sounds good, where is Emily?_

_Aria: Study group, here see this pictures I took tell me what you think. _

_Ezra: Is a project? Work or something?_

_Aria: Just a favor to one of Ems friend in the hospital._

_Ezra: Okay, let me see._

I open the folder and I see Ash, beautiful Ash in white and black and continue watching and I see her with Emily laughing that smile I miss when we joke about stupid stuff.

_Aria: She said you sound familiar when I said your name, do you know her?_

Familiar, what the hell Ash?.

_Aria: She was a teacher too in UPEN._

_Ezra: Yeah I think I saw her there once or twice._

_Aria: So are they good?_

_Ezra: Beautiful, she looks good, I like this one with Emily actually is my favorite._

_Aria: Yeah me too, you should see them, they are like best friends and she only know her for one month._

_Ezra: that's nice, did you already order the food? I need to make a phone call._

_Aria: No, make the phone call and I will order the food._

_Ezra: Okay._

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

I was writing the plan for Paige birthday.

1.- Flowers delivered to the school.

2.- Early dinner with Ezra.

3.- Midnight cake with me at the hospital.

4.- Balloons in my room for her.

5.- Necklace.

_Ashley: Hellow handsome boy._

_Ezra: I sound familiar? What does that mean?_

_Ashley: Oh, you saw the pictures. _

_Ezra: Why didn't you tell her Im your best friend?_

_Ashley: because I didn't want her to know how I am. Please Ezra just keeps the secret for a little while I promise I will tell you everything later. Because first I need a favor of my best friend._

_Ezra: Now, Im your best friend._

_Ashley: Please you own me asshole._

_Ezra: What? I don't own you anything?_

_Ashley: yes, I got sick you get my classroom you got money and I kick your mom ass once, you own me._

_Ezra: Okay, what more do you want._

_Ashley: Can you invite Paige for dinner on Friday is her birthday, you can cook salmon her favorite invite Aria introduce her, I want her to meet other people she is alone, she will be alone._

_Ezra: We talk about this Ash, you are not going anywhere._

_Ashley: Actually I didn't want to tell you by the phone but I stop the treatment isn't working and there is not more they can do, but please don't tell Paige._

_Ezra: What? She doesn't know? She is gonna kill you._

_Ashley: I know just keep the secret._

_Ezra: Another one._

_Ashley: Yeah. Another one, visit me this week and I will give you recipe for salmon and we can talk._

_Ezra: Okay. Love you Ash._

_Ashley: Love you too my friend._

I hope Ezra don't said anything because I need to do this first.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Sunday was really busy I study for my exam I come back home really late and eat left overs I saw the pictures of Aria and I asked her for a copy of Ashley and me laughing it was perfect she looked so happy in that picture. She was going to show them tomorrow at lunch because I will be busy so she is goona cover for me on Monday.

And of course she will be back; I need to find a way to talk to her to know where we are.

MONDAY:

_Aria: Are you ready to see her?_

_Emily: Yeah, Im more than ready, I need to talk to her._

_Aria: Well good luck, I will go to Ashley and show her the photos at lunch._

_Emily: Okay thank you._

We enter the classroom and she was there beautiful, perfect like always.

_Paige: Good morning kids, Im back and I have here your essays and grades with some ideas, but I hope you already see the grades in the web, now is my turn to explain the second essay. The second essay you are gonna answer one question what have I learn about this project. At the end of this month you will have being working for two months in your project so you already learn something about it, I hope you did. There are great projects I hope you realize that._

She just can keep talking I love her voice, she talks with so much passion about this that makes you believe you can change the world. At the end of the class I stay behind.

_Emily: Miss McCullers can I talk with you?_

_Paige: Fields, do you have a question or something?_

_Emily: Im so sorry about what happen in the pool._

_Paige: Fields, don't worry nothing happen I was very emotional I shouldn't cross that line and everything is the same. I gonna continue training you until the competition in Georgia I want you to be the best, to beat my record in there._

_Emily: So that's it?_

_Paige: We can be professional right?_

_Emily: Sure._

_Paige: Okay see you at practice Fields._

_Emily: Okay._

It wasn't what I think will happen but for now is okay, I will continue with training and see her after hours so it still works for me.

* * *

**REVIEW:**

**I GONNA STOP RIGHT HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT TO WRITE FOR PAIGE BIRTHDAY, I KNOW IS SLOW BUT AT END IT WILL BE WORTHY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Im so happy for your reviews and followers is making me believe that my idea is good. First just to remember you English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes and spelling feel free to correct me any time. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Im sorry I haven't update my stories but I being really busy with work.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**PAIGE POV:**

I was so nervous to see her I thought that this time away will make me forget the kiss and of course that little moment that I forgot it is back in my mind the moment I see her. You know they are people that just as your eyes see them your mouth start to smile; I don't know what happen because that person was Ashley, in what moment this smile goes for Emily, I feel so guilty about this and at the same time so innocent I didn't do anything I didn't went to find her or look for her, she was just there, I really need to talk to Ashley about this.

_Coach Seal: Welcome back Paige._

_Paige: thanks so how are the girls._

_Coach: Well I think Emily miss you, she didn't did well this week so can you keep an eye on her please, in two more weeks we are in Georgia and she is my star._

_Paige: I know, I will keep an eye, she will be ready, don't worry._

_Coach: thanks Paige._

The practice was good, Emily is back in the game so I guess she miss me.

_Paige: Fields, you are gonna stay for a couple of more runs right?_

_Emily: Sure._

_Paige: In the water I gonna time you._

She did great the time, the turns everything so what is wrong why she didn't have a great weak.

_Paige: So coach told me you didn't have a great weak, why?_

_Emily: I kind of felt bad you left because of me._

_Paige: I didn't left because of you, I had stuff to do and think about, but it wasn't because of you, it was because of me._

_Emily: I know you are engaged and I know that you think Im just a kid, but I have feelings for you._

_Paige: Emily, Im engaged and I love my girlfriend we have being together for years, second I don't think you are a kid you are a gorgeous intelligent woman everybody will be lucky to be with you, but I cant why don't we forget what happen and continue like this._

_Emily: I gonna respect that you don't have feelings for me and you are engaged but just think a little bit if you feel something for me don't push me away._

_Paige: Sorry Emily, I like you but not in that way._

_Emily: okay Coach is the ends of this topic see you tomorrow._

_Paige: Okay._

This is better to don't give her hopes because this doesn't have hopes for anybody. I got ready to see Ash.

_Ashley: Hey beautiful bad day?_

_Paige: No, why?_

_Ashley: You look sad._

_Paige: Of course not._

_Ashley: Whatever you said I can still read you._

_Paige: I just had a disagreement with a student but am okay._

_Ashley: Okay, so Ezra wants you to take you to earlier dinner on Friday._

_Paige: but why I want to spend the afternoon and night with you._

_Ashley: Well I have a surprise for you, you will spend the night with me, don't eat cake I will have your cake here._

_Paige: Okay. So where is your little friend Emilia?_

_Ashley: Oh she didn't come today, she had too much stuff to do maybe tomorrow I don't know._

_Paige: Is there a way I can meet her?_

_Ashley: I will arrange something soon. I don't want you to steal my friend._

_Paige: why will I steal a friend? Is she cute?_

_Ashley: See you already thinking about her._

_Paige: Im just joking._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Crap Crap Crap, I promise Ashley I will go with Aria and choose the photos for her girlfriend but I haven't finished an essay.

_Aria: Are you ready? _

_Emily: I cant, can you go alone please. I will buy you dinner tonight._

_Aria: Emily she is your friend._

_Emily: I know but I just cant finish this stupid essay and is for tonight._

_Aria: Okay I will go, but you will but dinner._

_Emily: I will thank you. Tell her I will see her tomorrow, and that Im so sorry._

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

It is funny how you find a way to said goodbye if you have a chance, there was only two people I wanted to said goodbye and during this road I found another one that I want to said welcome, because Im saying goodbye to you and hi to her, you should do it too she will make you smile, you are already in love with her I saw your eyes last night you try to said goodbye to her and it hurts you, I know is hard to give your heart a chance to love again, let her love you, she does love you I can see her eyes when she talks about you, her heart is hurt to, you can fix it, you can fix each other.

_Ezra: Writing again?_

_Ashley: Hey handsome, so are you coming for the recipe? _

_Ezra: Yeah, and to find out what your beautiful head of you is planning?_

_Ashley: I not getting better Ezra Im gonna die soon._

_Ezra: But you have being fighting for three years why are you giving up._

_Ashley: I not giving up Ezra I lost, Im just doing some stuff so she can move on._

_Ezra: She wont move on._

_Ashley: She already is moving on._

_Ezra: What?_

_Ashley: She found somebody._

_Ezra: Did she tell you?_

_Ashley: No, but I know her, she is fighting her._

_Ezra: So this writing this project is because you are helping her._

_Ashley: yeah, I like her you know._

_Ezra: You know her?_

_Ashley: Yeah._

_Ezra: How is she?_

_Ashley: You will find out soon don't worry, but you will like her._

_Aria: Sorry Im late. Oh Ezra?_

_Ezra: Aria what are you doing here?_

_Ashley: She took pictures remember._

_Aria: what are you doing here._

_Ashley: Well is time for a little bit of true right handsome?_

_Aria: Handsome?_

_Ashley: don't worry Aria, he is the only guy I tell I will marry if I wasn't dying. _

_Ezra: That's a way of saying, Aria meet Ash my best friend the one I told you I visit frequently and is sick._

_Ashley: I feel so love with that description._

_Ezra: Shut up._

_Aria: Well you two lie to me, but I bring your photos._

_Ashley: Ezra here is the recipe, can you give us time._

_Ezra: Sure, but you haven't finish your plan._

_Ashley: Soon. See you soon handsome take care of this tinny girl I like her._

_Ezra: I will, bye beautiful, bye love._

_Aria: Bye._

_Ashley: Sorry I didn't tell you. _

_Aria: Is okay you had your reasons, here are the photos._

The photos were amazing. I look pretty good almost normal.

_Aria: I know you can give this to your girlfriend but this is my favorite, you look so peaceful and the sun light in your head is perfect you shine._

_Ashley: Emily looks so happy and beautiful._

_Aria: Yeah, smiles I haven't see her just with too people recently you and her crush. _

_Ashley: Well now can you do a favor for me?_

_Aria: Another one?_

_Ashley: Come on Im your boyfriend best friend, and he really likes me and did I tell you Im dying?_

_Aria: Are you gonna use all your cards?_

_Ashley: I still have a few but you already saying yes right?_

_Aria: Sure._

_Ashley: Okay, can you frame this two photos I want you to give this to Ezra for his birthday and this one for Emily, I will let letters with them so can you keep it until I give you the letters._

_Aria: Sure._

_Ashley: And, can you keep the secret about me and Ezra, I promise I will explain soon._

_Aria: Okay._

_Ashley: thank you Aria, you are a great friend. And the photos are awesome._

_Aria: Im glad you like it, see you soon Ashley, I will frame this and call me when you have the letters._

_Ashley: Sure._

She was right my favorite photo was with Emily, but of course I couldn't give her that photo right now, my plan will fall apart if I do it so I just have to wait. I chose the photo of my laughing about Emily falling in the grass I look happy and alive I remember the next photo was the one I love the most. Now is time to write the letters for Emily and Ezra.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

The week was pretty good, Emily and me continue training and sometimes we talk, Ashley is not looking good this days and she said everything is the same and the doctor has being really busy and haven't give me time to talk about Ashley. Today is my birthday 26 it will be a little bit different Ash is in the hospital. I enter my office in the library and is full of white roses. Of course my girl finds a way to make my day better.

_Paige: kids I hope you are working in your second essay, two more weeks and you have to give it, Fields you are going to Georgia with the swim team, you need to finish earlier._

_Emily: I will._

_Paige: that's it kids you can go, Fields I need to talk to you._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

She looks different today, more desperate to finish the day. Something is happening.

_Emily: Did you need to talk to me?_

_Paige: Yeah, Emily Im sorry but today I cant stay I have a date._

_Emily: With your girl?_

_Paige: No and yes, you see its is my birthday and I have an earlier dinner with my best friend and then I will see my girl so I need to get out soon maybe I wont be even training today, but you will need to work hard, one more week and we will go to Georgia._

_Emily: Oh, I didn't know it was your birthday, Happy Birthday I hope you have a great one._

_Paige: thanks._

_Emily: Can I least hug you?_

_Paige: mm Sure._

I hug her and I felt her heart beat faster, I should had known it was her birthday, buy something for her or do something for her, right now I just feel like an idiot.

_Emily: Will we have training this Saturday?_

_Paige: My father is coming to town how about we change it for Sunday night if you can?_

_Emily: Sure, I can, see you on Sunday._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I call coach Seal to tell her I need the afternoon free and of course she agrees. That hug I know she felt it because I did. I still fell her heart beat and the smell of her hair.

_Ezra: You look good._

_Paige: thanks._

_Ezra: Happy Birthday P, I made your favorite dish._

_Paige: thank you, I see three sits._

_Ezra: Well is time you met the girl of my dreams._

_Paige: finally? I feel very important right now. But that's not my gift right?_

_Ezra: Of course not._

_Aria: Im home! Miss McCullers?_

_Ezra: Aria, this is Paige McCullers my other best friend and is her birthday._

_Aria: Hi, Miss McCullers happy birthday._

_Paige: I think you can call me Paige here. So now I get it, why you two are joking all the time._

_Ezra: Yeah she just met her._

_Aria: What are you talking?_

_Ezra: Paige is Ashley longtime girlfriend._

_Aria: what?_

_Ezra: Yeah, enough of talking lets have dinner because Paige has to go soon. _

_Aria: Can I make a call from your cellphone?_

_Ezra: Sure just hurry up. I will put all the food in the table._

* * *

**ASHLEY POV:**

The nurses and the kids help me with the balloons, and Paige father bring her favorite cake for tonight. So just a little bit of music and it will be perfect.

_Cellphone ring._

_Ashley: Hey handsome._

_Aria: Is me and I need and explanation, that it is why you told me to not said anything about your relationship with Ezra, you know about Emily right, you are telling her to go for it, she is your fiancee what the hell is wrong with you._

_Ashley: Can you please come down, and of course I know I kind of support about Emily's, look Aria I like her and Paige does too, so can you just keep this a secret a little longer please._

_Aria: This all gonna be really wrong Ashley, she never will forgive you pushing her to Emily. _

_Ashley: Im not pushing her, she is walking that way on her own, please just keep the secret a little longer. _

_Aria: Im gonna do what is best for Em, and right now I don't think is go for her to find out how you are, she is gonna break down so just for today I will keep my mouth shut._

_Ashley: Thank you Aria I own you one._

Okay, this is getting worse and worse soon they are gonna find out everything and Aria as a good friend just gonna keep the secret for a little bit longer and is getting dangerous.

_Dr. Phil: I see you will have a party Ash._

_Ashley: Hey, doctor how are you?_

_Dr. Phil: well your girl keep calling me you need to tell her soon Ash, maybe if you want you can go home and be more confortable._

_Ashley: You don't want me here anymore?_

_Dr. Phil: I do, but I want you to feel comfortable and free._

_Ashley: Okay I will talk to her, can you give me a couple of weeks she is going on a trip and I was hoping to talk to her when she returns._

_Dr. Phil: Okay, but I cant keep hiding for her, eventually she will find me._

_Ashley: I know lots of secrets will come out soon. _

_Dr. Phil: Sorry Ashley, have fun tonight._

_Ashley: I will._

When you keep a secret for so long and people get involve, someday this secret will come out and sometimes is like an atomic bomb and will destroy everything, I just hope it will be a shine day in a rainy day, I just hope is the second one, because if this plan fails I don't have another one and that scares me more than dying.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

The dinner was great, Aria was really serious I don't know if is because she knows about me and Emily they live together and they are best friends so she knows, I can see the Ezra loves her a lot and Im happy for him, now is turn to see my girl.

_Paige: Sorry baby if you are tired we can wait. Did you decorate everything?_

_Ashley: I was just taking a nap, how was dinner?_

_Paige: Good, thank you for my flowers and dinner of course and this I love you so much._

_Ashley: Here, this is my final gift._

_Paige: Is beautiful Ash I love it._

_Ashley: Open it._

_Paige: wow, I love these pictures who take it?_

_Ashley: Aria, I have a small album for you, if you want to change you can chose another one and reduce._

_Paige: Is perfect, now we need to take one of me so we are in the same place._

_Ashley: actually the idea for this necklace is to put people that is in your heart, like me, maybe your father or someday your daughter or son._

_Paige: Our daughter or son. _

_Ashley: Of course, now help me bring the cake and make a wish._

Ashley looks different kind of sad today and tired and not good. God I want so much things that I not need one wish I need a hundred: "Please save Ashley, make our dream of a family come true" "Help Emily find a great woman she deserve one and help me forget her and be strong with her"

_Ashley: Hey, why are you crying?_

_Paige: Im just have so many wishes that one isn't enough._

_Ashley: Well I will said that the perfect wish is I want to be happy, in that way everything will be good don't you think so?_

_Paige: Yeah, you are always right._

We ate cake and chat a little bit and then she just fall asleep.

_Text message:_

_I hope you had a great day, I had being reading a lot and find a quote that I will love to share with you. __"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for." _  
_― __Tom Bodett. I start to fall for you, you help me realize that i can do so much things for this world and I hope someday you and me will find a way to be together. XOXO Emily._

And just like that in that moment with only words you realize that your heart isn't beating for the person in front of you, is for another one, and you want to get out running and tell her that, but you cant so I just stay hold her hand and wish that this feeling goes away.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
